Ice and Fire
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: Amy, the princess of the Ice Kingdom is suppost to marry the most annoying, stubborn hedgehog in the world, Prince Sonic of the Fire Kingdom. When Amy refuged her mother forces her to LIVE with the Fire Kingdom for a whole month! What has Amy gotten herself into? Will Amy be able to survive a whole month with Sonic or will something more then their rivalry change?
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Sonic or Sega. But I will. One day...)

Friday 1:16 p.m. Ice Kingdom.

Amy Rose was sitting on her bed looking out her window watching life in her kingdom. Her sister, Dawn knocked on her door. "Hey Amy, May I come in?" Amy opened the door for her older sister. "Hey Dawn!" Amy noticed that Dawn was wearing a purple dress that went all the way down to the floor. She also noticed that she had purple lipstick on and some eyeliner too. "Whoa! Dawn, what happened to you?" Amy asked. "Did you forget sis? The Fire Kingdom is invited all the other Kingdoms to a party they were hosting." "Oh." Amy sighed and sat on her bed. "Amy, what's wrong?" Her sister asked. "I thought you loved parties." Amy looked up at her sister. Her sister was a magenta hedgehog with dark green eyes. "I do love parties but I just hate the Fire Kingdom." Dawn sighed and sat down beside Amy. "Amy, I think your judging the Fire Kingdom to harshly." "What do you mean?" Amy asked. "Well, do you hate Queen Allena?" Amy gasped. Queen Allena was the current ruler of the Fire Kingdom. "Of course not!" Amy repiled. "So how can you hate the Fire Kingdom when you don't hate the Queen?" Amy sighed. "It's not the Fire Kingdom I hate. It's a certain person." Amy said while getting up from her bed. "It's Prince Sonic isn't it?" Dawn asked. Amy nods slowly. "Amy, not every person in the Fire Kingdom is like Sonic. Not even Tails and those two are very close." Amy nods again. When she first met Tails she thought he will be as annoying as Sonic. She was wrong. Tails was really smart and cute for his age. "I know sis but Sonic annoyes the heck out of me for no reason. I can never have fun wth him around." Dawn smiled. "Amy, if you show that he can't bug you anymore I'm sure he will stop." Amy looked up at her sister. "Really?" Dawn nods. "And it's not like it will only be the Fire Kingdom at the party. The Night, Light, and Earth Kingdoms will be there too." Amy smiles. "Yea. I guess your right. I shouldn't let Sonic spoil my fun!" Dawn giggled. "Come on. Let's get you ready for the party."

(A bit of info on who lives in what kingdom and ages)

Fire Kingdom- Sonic(17), Tails(10)

Ice Kingdom- Amy(16), Dawn(18)

Earth Kingdom- Knuckles(18), Blaze(17) Blaze is Knuckles's step sister.

Light Kingdom- Tikal(17), Silver(18), Cream(10) Cream's is Silver's and Tikal's step sister. Tikal and Silver are brother and sister.

Night Kingdom- Shadow(20), Rouge(19) Rouge is Shadow's girlfriend and the royal dressmaker.

Beside Rouge they are all Princes and Princesses. None of the kingdom really fight with each other. And yes some of these families don't make sence but just work with me.


	2. The Party

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Friday 1:43 p.m. Fire Kingdom.

Amy stepped out of her carriage and into the warm sunlight. Her sister and mother followed. Amy wore a light pink dress that reached the floor like her sister's. She also wore a little lipstick and make-up plus a small heart-shaped locket that her father gave her when she was 5. Her mother, Queen Emily wore a light red dress with a dark red jacket to match. "Alright you two. We came a little early so try and behave like good, sweet, little princesses should. If you need me I'll be with the other kings and queens. Okay?" Both Amy and Dawn noded. After their mother lefted them alone Dawn pulled Amy towards a table full of tasty foods. "Well, if the others aren't here yet might as well eat." Amy nods in agreement as she graps a plate. Dawn and Amy both pile their plates high with food and went to sit down. As they ate the sun was beginning to set. "I wonder where the other kingdoms are?" Amy said out loud. "Who knows." Repiled Dawn. Just then a carriage pulled by two jet black horses came up. Amy and Dawn both knew who it was before they step out. It had to be Prince Shadow of the Night Kingdom. As the black and red hedgehog got out of the carriage followed by his father and mother Dawn walked over to him to no doubt ask about Rouge. Rouge was the royal dressmaker in the Night Kingdom. Rouge and Dawn met a few times and became fast friends. As Shadow and Dawn chatted Amy began to wonder where her friends were when a small, soft voice greeted her. "Hi Princess Amy." Amy smiled and turned to the orange two tailed fox who greeted her. He was wearing a suit hat was black with a yellow tie. "Hello Tails and how are you today?" She asked. "Fine. Thanks and you?" He ask. "Great." I repiled. "So where's your brother?" She asked, hoping he wasn't anywhere near here. "Oh. You mean Sonic. He's still in his room." Tails answered. "Why is he there?" Tails shrugged. "Don't know. He just didn't want to come to the party for some reason." "Amy!" Said a familiar squeak voice. Amy turned to see her best friend, Cream running towards her. When Cream reached her she hugged her. "Hey Cream. It's good to see ya." Cream graps Amy's hand. "Come on Amy! Let's get some good seats before Queen Allena tells us the news!" "What news?" Amy asked as Cream dragged her to her table. Tails followed. "That's just it! We don't know!" Said Cream excitedly. "My mom didn't say anything about any news to me. This must be very important." Tails said.

When they got to the table she saw Prince Knuckles from the Earth Kingdom, Princess Tikal from the Light Kingdom with her brother, Prince Silver. Amy knew them all very well because they were all her close friends. "Hey guys." Amy said as she sat next to Silver. "Hi Amy." Tikal said, smiling. "Nice to see you Amy." Said Silver as he oulled Cream into his lap. Silver and Cream were just like Sonic and Tails except Silver is more overprotective then Sonic._ "Why can't Sonic be more like Silver." _ Amy thought. Just then Queen Allena stood up from her table with Amy's mom. "Why is your mom getting up Amy?" Knuckles asked. "I have no clue." Amy said. She turned to Dawn, who was sitting with her friends Shadow, Nova, and Glow. Rouge didn't come to the party this time. Dawn looked at Amy and shrugged. She didn't know what was going on either. "Kingdoms of Mobius!" Queen Allena shouted. "As you all know I have called you all here for a reason. For what I'm about to say will not only change the lives of the Fire Kingdom but also those in the Ice Kingdom's as well!" Amy looked sharply at Dawn, who also glared back at her. They both turned to their mother, who didn't seemed surprided that Queen Allena had said that about the Ice Kingdom which means hay their mother knew something was going to happen to thier kingdom and she didn't tell Amy nor Dawn.

"Amy, what is my mom talking about?" Tails asked. "I...I have no idea." Amy said to Tails. Then Queen Emily began to speak. "You all know my two beautiful daughters Amy and Dawn." Queen Emily say pointing to her and Dawn. Both she and Dawn bowed respectfully while everyone clapped. When the clapping died down Emily continued. "Now as their mother I belive that the time as come for one of my daughter to be wed. "Amy's face paled. Why would her mother even think about marriage so soon? Amy was only 16. Dawn was 18. Just why? Finally Queen Allena's voice broke Amy's thoughts. "Me and Queen Emily decided that Prince Sonic, my son will marry Princess Amy Rose!" Amy, Dawn, and Tails jumped up from their chairs. "NO!" Both Amy and Dawn yelled. Everyone went dead silent after that. Queen Emily broke the silence. "Amy. Dawn. What's wrong?" Their mother asked. "Mom, I don't want to get marry!" Amy cried out. "But Amy dear. You always talk about finding your ture love and having a family. Isn't that what you wanted?" "Yes! Well no...I want a family but..." "She isn't ready for that yet!" Dawn shouted. "And neither is Sonic!" Tails called out. "Tails be reasonable. This is Sonic's destiny?" Queen Allena said calmly. "Destiny?" Tails splated."I don't think you even know the meaning of the word! Destiny is faith but your forcing Sonic and Amy together. How is that destiny?" "We did what was best for our kingdoms." Queen Emily said. "But what about me?" Amy asked, tears in her eyes. "What happened to what's best for me?" "Amy, please give Prince Sonic a chance." Her mother begged. "I heard enought." Came a deep voice. It was Knuckles's father. "I'm sorry Queen Allena and Queen Emily but I think that it's time for the Earth Kingdom to go home." He bowed respectfully and lefted. Knuckles gets up to leave. As he passes Amy he whisperes. "I feel sorry for you." And lefted.

"Tell Blaze I sayed hi!" Silver called. Knuckles did a wave to show thay he had heard. Blaze was Knuckles's stepsister in the Earth Kingdom. When Silver meg Blaze he fell in love with her but beening in two different kingdoms it was hard meeting up so Silver talked to her whenever he could. Cream took Amy's hand. "I can't belive your mother did that Amy. That's just wrong on so many different levels." Cream said. "Yea." Silver said. "And your marring the guy who's been annoying you since day one." Amy nods while wiping away her tears. Dawn came over and gently puts a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Amy, I'm so sorry. If I could change this I could but I can't." She said softly. " It's alright sis. This isn't your fault." Amy said as she glared at her mother angrily. She was talking to Queen Allena. _"Probably about the wedding." _ She thought bitterly. Her mother didn't understand what she was asking her to do. She knows that Amy doesn't like Prince Sonic that much but she doesn't know why she hates him. Only Silver, Tikal, Cream, and Dawn knew why she hated Sonic.

Sonic was bot stubborn and annoying. The last time Amy had seen Sonic was last year at Sir Speed's Kighting. Where Sonic's best friend, Speed got turned into a knight **(Speed in a blue and green hedgehog) **Amy remeber the day like it was yesterday...


	3. An Annoying Flashback

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic. Now on with the story...or flashback I should say.)**

When the knighting was over Amy went over to talk to Speed. She passed Sonic on the way. "Hey Pinky!" He called. Amy just kept on walking. Suddenly she felt something trip her. She fell flat on her face. Her mother and Dawn rushed towards her and helped Amy up. When she looked up at Sonic she saw him pointing and laughing at her. Angrily Amy graped a drink of wine that was on the table next to her and threw it in Sonic's face. "Hey!" Sonic shouted as he tried to wipe the drink off his face. "What was that for?!" "You know what!" Amy yelled. Tails, who been watching the whole thing handed Sonic a towel. Sonic took it and wiped his face. When he was done he put the towel down and turned to Amy. "Is it really my fault that you fell?" He asked. "I didn't fall! You tripped me!" Amy accused. "What?! Did not!" He shouted. "So what? I tripped by myself?" Amy yelled. "I guess so cause it wasn't me!" Sonic repiled. "Yea right." Amy said, crossing her arms. "Stop lying." "But I'm not!" Sonic said. "Enough!" Queen Emily shouted. "Both of you say your sorry!" Emily demanded. "But...!" Both Amy and Sonic cried out. "Now!" Sighing both hedgehogs crossed their arms and turned away from each other and muttered. "Sorry." At the same time. Emily let out a small sigh and turned to Amy and said. "When we get home we are going to have a little talk about your behavior today." Emily then turned to Dawn and said. "Dawn, take Amy home. I need to talk to Queen Allena for a moment." Dawn nods and graps Amy's arm and pulls her away towards the carriage. When she looked back at Sonic he was talking to Tails, his face was red with embarssment. "Serves him right." Amy thought. When they got home Amy was punished for 2 weeks. So was Sonic and that wasn't the only thing that he had done to her inthe past few years. He played pranks on her, put stuff in her food and drink and sometimes her hair. How could her mother expect her to marry or even be in the same room with Prince Sonic?

Then Shadow's father and Tikal's father got up and said their goodbyes before leaving. Cream sighed and said. "Good luck with you know who." Amy nods as Cream, Silver, and Tikal leave leaving Amy woth Dawn and Tails. Tails got up without a word and walked home because the party was in front of their palace. Soon afterwards the people in both kingdoms began to leave.

Then there was just Amy, Dawn, Queen Emily, and Queen Allena. Amy heard approaching footsteps and looked up. She saw Emily and Queen Allena standing in front of her. "What do you want?" Amy asked. "Amy." Her mother said. "I know you are unhappy with our decision so me and Allena have been talking and we think that if you don't really love Prince Sonic then you don't have to marry him." "Really!" Amy cried. "But." Allena said. "We both want you to give Prince Sonic a chance so for the next month you will be staying with us in the Fire Kingdom." Amy's and Dawn's mouths dropped open. "But you can't do that!" Dawn said. "It's alright Dawn. It's not like Amy will be gone forever and beside you can visit her once every week." Emily said. Queen Allena turnes to Amy smiling. "Now Amy dear, your mother and sister will go back to your kingdom and get your stuff and clothes but in the meantime you can come with us and get to know Prince Sonic a little bit more." Amy cringed at the thought of seeing Sonic again. She hadn't seen Sonic since Sir Speed's knighting._"Maybe Sonic changed." _ Amy thought but quickly shook the idea from her head. "Does Sonic know about the...the wedding?" Amy asked Allena. She nods. "Of course." Amy sighed._ "Great. Now I have to put up with an annoying hedgehog that will tease, prank, and annoy the heck out of me for a whole month and I'm sure he is going to keep bugging me about the "wedding" we're suppost to have." Like I'll marry someone like him! Eww!" _"Amy." Dawn said interrupting Amy's thoughts. "Huh?" Amy asked. Dawn gave Amy a hug. "Try not to let Sonic get under your skin okay?" Amy nods. "Alright Dawn. I'll try." Dawn let's go of Amy with tears in her eyes and walked to the carriage. Amy turned to her mom who also gave her a hug. "Try and get along with Prince Sonic Amy. Please." "Okay mom." After that they left Amy with Allena. "Come along now Amy. We need to get home." Amy sighes and follows.


	4. Horseback Riding?

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic and I wish everyone a happy new year!)**

Friday 2:55 p.m. Fire Kingdom.

When Amy walked into the Fire Kingdom's palace she gasped. The place was huge! This was nothing like the Ice Kingdom palace back home. Amy was worry that she will never find her way around. Queen Allena smiled when she saw Amy's bewildered expression. "No need to worry Amy dear. I"m sure after a few days of beening here with us you will know our palace like you know yours." Amy wasn't so sure about that but she noded anyway as they walked down the long entrance hall. When they got to the next room the sight took Amy's breath away. The floor were a beautiful white marble. The walls were painted a nice shade of red that match the soft, plush rug under Amy's feet which led to two grand chairs._ "This must be the Throne_ Room._"_ Amy thought. There was also two gaint stairways on both sides of the chairs going up. Also on both sides of the Throne Room there was two open doorways in which people kept on coming in and out of. Some stop and gave Amy a odd look before going back to what they were doing. "I'll tell the kingdom about you later. Right now I think you should go and meet Prince Sonic. You hadn't seen him in such a long time. You'll be surprided by how much he changed." Queen Allena said._ "I'll bet."_ Amy thought. "Sir Speed!" Allena called. A green and blue hedgehog in knight's armor walked over to them and bowed. "Yes my Queen?" Speed asked. "Do you know where my son is?" "I believe he is out in the courtyard working on his horseback riding." Speed replies. Allena nods. "Can you please take Amy to see him then come back and see me." Speed bows again. "If you don't mind me asking but what is Princess Amy doing here?" "All will be explain in good time Sir Speed." Queen Allena said. Speed nods. "Yes my Queen." He then turned to Amy. "Come along Princess." Speed said and quickly walked away. Amy followed. Speed leaded Amy throught a hallway and took a left. Then they reached a large wooden door with a brass knob. Speed opened it and guested Amy towards the door. Amy took a step outside and looked around. The front of the courtyard was more like a garden. There was flower everywhere. All different kinds and colors. Amy paused to sniff some. That's when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Princess Amy?" Amy turned to see Prince Tails standing behind her with two chaos floating beside him. One was a deep blue chaos the other a light orange.

"Hey Tails. I didn't think I'll see you here." Amy said. "Neither did I." Tails replied. "Umm...excuse me for interrupting but we need to get going." Speed said. Amy nods. "Alright." She turns back to Tails. "Bye Tails. I guess I'll see you later." She said as she followed Speed down the stone path. Tails said nothing, only stared. After they have traveled down the path for a bit Amy saw a fenced area in the distance. She also heard the sound of horse hooves. When they got to the fence area Speed bowed respectfully and left her alone. Amy looked inside the fenced area. Inside the fence instead of stone and rocks there was soft sand on the ground in case the rider of the horse falls they won't hurt themself or the horse. There was also jump rails everywhere so hey can practice the horse's jumping skills. In the center was a keyhole jump. A jump that was hard to master by both rider and horse. That's when she heard them. She looked towards the west gate and saw a white horse with a blue mane and tail trot in and on his back riding him was none other then Prince Sonic.

**(if you played Sonic and Mario at the Olympics you know where the horse came from and also Speed is a charater that my friend made up. Any questions?)**


	5. Seeing Sonic Again

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic. Another thing Happy New Year!)**

Amy didn't understand when Queen Allena said Sonic has changed. He still look the same to her. He was still blue, had the same shoes and clothes, same cocky grin, and the same emerald green eyes. Nothing changed about him. Sonic looked towards her direction. Amy ducked down. She didn't want to meet Sonic just yet. Then she once again heard the sound of horse hooves and peered out of her hiding place. Sonic was riding his horse around the track doing every jump perfectly even the keyhole jump which Amy found impressive. After they made the jump Sonic tugged on the horse's reins to tell him to stop. When the horse stopped Sonic got off and began petting the horse. "Good boy Lightning." Sonic said softly. _"Whoa!" _Amy thought. _"I never seen this part of Sonic before."_ Amy then saw Sonic look up from his petting and froze right when he saw her standing there. Amy did a sigh. _"Might as well get it over with." _She thought. "Hey Sonic." Amy said, trying to sound happy. Sonic stood there for a few more minutes just staring at her before grapping Lightning's reins and walking towards her. He stop in front of her with a puzzled look on his face. "Amy?" He asked as if he couldn't believe she was here. "Who else smart one?" Sonic ignored her. "What are you doing here?" "What do you think?" Amy said annoyed that Sonic was playing dumb. "You know." "Of courses I do. What do you think the party was for?" Sonic shrugged. "So umm... how long have you been standing there?" He asked. "About 5 minutes." She said glad that Sonic had changed the subject. "I didn't know you rode horses." "Yea well maybe if you actually listen to me for once maybe you would know." He said sharply which surprised Amy. Was he trying to hint her on something? "Your really good. Did someone teach you?" Amy asked. Sonic shook his head. "Not really. My father used to teach me but he never comes home because of his "missions" that he is always on." For the first time in Amy's life she felt sorry for Sonic. "Oh...I'm sorry. I had no idea." She said, looking up at Lightning. Sonic's gaze soften. "Do you want to per him?" Sonic asked. Amy stared at him surprised. "Uhh...I'll pass." She said. Sonic smiled. "Oh come on. He doesn't bite." And before Amy could say anything Sonic reached over the fence and grapped her hand and placed it on Lightning's neck. "You pet him like this." Sonic said, moving Amy's hand up and down. Amy felt her face get hot. Sonic's hand was on top of hers and was making her blush like crazy. "You okay?" Sonic asked when he saw Amy's bright red face. "F...fine. Just a little hot." She said, quickly taking her hand away from his. "Umm...okay." He said. Lightning neighed loudly. "I got to go put Lightning back in his stall. You stay here and I'll be right back." "Why? I know my way back." Amy said, annoyed. "True but do you know where we're having lunch?" Amy stayed quiet. "See. Now I'll be right back." Sonic got back on top of Lightning's back and rode towards the closed west gate which is where the stables were. Now normally Sonic would get off Lightning, open the gate and then ride off but Sonic wanted to show Amy what a great rider he was so instead of getting off and opening the gate he just jumped over the fence. When Lightning landed perfectly Amy gasped in surprised but Sonic just kept on riding. When Sonic was done feeding and putting Lightning in his stall he walked back to Amy, who was in the same spot as he had left her. "Ready?" He asked. Amy nodded. As they walked back to the palace Sonic noticed that Amy was looking a little depressed and it made Sonic fell weird to see her like this. "Is something wrong Amy?" He asked. He expected a sharp reply from her but instead she said. "I just miss my sister, Dawn." She said quietly. Sonic then remembered that he was suppose to be marring Amy. "Amy, I don't like this wedding anymore then you do but what can we do about it? They already told all the other kingdoms that we're getting marry. So we might as well get use to each other." He said. Amy looked at him surprised. "Queen Allena hasn't told you yet.?" "Told me what?" Sonic asked. "Well instead of getting marry right away I'm going to spend a month with you guys in the Fire Kingdom and if somehow we both fall in love with each other by that time then they will continue the wedding." By that time Sonic and Amy had reached the wooden door that led back inside. Amy opened it and went inside. Sonic followed. Amy and Sonic were both surprised to see Speed waiting for them. Speed bowed to them. "Princess Amy, your sister has brought your things and are now in your room. allow me to show you." speed said. Amy nodded. " and Prince Sonic your mother and brother are waiting for you in the dinning hall." "alright thanks speed. " sonic set off for the dinning hall while Amy to her new room.


	6. Lost For Words

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Friday 4:15 p.m. Fire Kingdom

Sonic sat in his usual chair in the dining hall next to his younger brother, Tails. "Hey Tails." He called as he sat down. Tails looked at him confusing in his blue gaze. "Sonic, have you heard?" Sonic nods. "That Amy is staying with us for a whole month? Yea. I know." He said casually. Tails looked at him surprised. "Well?" "Well what?" Sonic asked. "Aren't you going to complain to mom about it?" Tails questioned. "Why?" Sonic asked as he bit into his chilly dog. "So I can go back to marrying her? No thanks." "But I thought that you hated her guts?" "I do but I rather live with her for a whole month then being stuck with her for the rest of my life." Tails nods. "Why do you hate each other anyway?" Sonic froze up for a few seconds before turning to Tails. "I'll...I'll tell you when you're older." Tails frowned. "You sound just like mom." He said annoyed. "By the way where is mom?" Sonic asked looking up. Allena wasn't in her chair at the front of the table. He also noticed that there was another chair across from him. _"Must be Amy's chair." _He thought. Just then they heard the dinning hall's doors open. Sonic and Tails both turn to see Queen Allena holding the door open.

"Come on dear. Don't be shy." Allena said smiling. Slowly Amy stepped through the doorway. Sonic tried hard not to gasp but Amy looked amazing. She wore a pure white dress with matching shoes. She still had on the same heart shaped locket he saw before. _"Why does she still have that locket?" _He thought to himself. When both Amy and his mom sat down they began to eat. Sonic would always every few minutes stare at Amy before turning back to his chilly dog. Amy saw this and was getting annoyed. _"Why does he keep on staring at me like that?" _Amy wondered. She wanted to say something to him but she didn't want to spoil the quiet lunch they were having and plus she didn't want to start a fight with Sonic now on her first day in front of the Queen so she kept her mouth shut. After the lunch dishes have been cleared away Allena turned to Amy. "I'm sure you would like to finish unpacking up in your room right?" Allena asked. Amy nodded glad to have an excuse to leave Sonic's gaze. "Then Sonic, can you take Amy to her room. It's the guest room two doors down from yours." Sonic nods. Amy sighed annoyed. _"Great. Now his room is only two doors away from mine." _She thought. Sonic turned to her. "Come on." Sonic then quickly led Amy away. She followed him out the dining hall and up what familiar staircase since Speed took her to her room before.

When they got to the top and began walking down the hallway Amy looked around to make sure no one was in earshot and grapped Sonic's shoulder. "Hey!" Sonic shouted as Amy turned him around. "Why did you keep on staring at me at lunch?" She demanded. Sonic blinked at her. "I uhh..." "You what?" She asked again annoyed. "Nothing." Sonic said quickly as he continued to walk. Amy took a deep breath and followed. When they reached her room Sonic opened her door. Amy stepped inside then Sonic turned to go but Amy grapped his arm. "Wait." She said. Sonic looked at her. "What now?" He asked. Right when he turned to look at her Amy lost her voice. For some reason she couldn't say anything to him. She could only just stare into his emerald green gaze. "Amy? If you're going to insult me now would be a good time." He said. Amy finally found her voice. "I wasn't going to. I just need to know where the bathroom is." She said looking away. "Right next door." He replied before walking out and shutting the door. Amy sighed and sat on the bed. _"What's wrong with me?"_ She thought. _"Why couldn't I speak? I never had a problem talking to him before."_ Amy then heard her door open and close. She turns to see the same light orange chaos that she saw with Tails in the courtyard a few hours ago. The small chaos smiled and quickly hid behind a chair in her room.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Amy asked the chao. "I'm playing hide and seek with Max and Tails." The chao answered. "Now shhh. Here they come." Amy was about to ask who Max was when a deep blue chao, the same one from before open the door and walked in. Tails was right behind the chao smiling. "Lola! Where are you? I know you're in here." The blue chao called. As the blue chao began to search the room Tails walked up to Amy. "Hi Princess Amy." Amy smiled. "Tails, you can just call me Amy." "Oh. Sorry." He said. "Hey, you haven't seen a little orange chao around here have you?" Tails asked. The orange chao from behind the chair giggled. Tails looked up and smiled. The blue chao flew towards the chair. He peeked around the chair. "Found you!" He cried. The orange chao flew out from her hiding place. "Okay you got me Max." She said. "Wait. You're Max?" Amy asked as she points to the blue chao. The blue chao nods. "And I'm Lola." The orange chao said as she flew around the room. "Oh yea." Tails said as he wacked himself on the head. "You never met our chaos have you?" Amy shook her head. "No. I haven't." "Well the blue is Max and the orange one is Lola." Tails said. "Are both of them yours?" Amy asked as she watches the two chaos play. "No." Tails answered. "Lola is my chao and Max is Sonic's chao." Amy was surprised by this. She didn't know that Sonic had a pet chao. In fact, she didn't know much about Sonic's personally life. She remembered something her mother had told her a few months ago.

_"Amy dear, please hold still." Queen Emily said as she ran the brush through Amy's hair, trying to pull the pieces of twigs and bits of leaves out of her hair. "OW!" Amy yelped as the brush made contact with another twig that was tangled in her hair and tried to pull it out. "Calm down Amy. It's just a twig. It can't hurt that bad." Dawn said as she walked into the room. "Why don't you get a few twigs stuck in your hair and see how you like it!" Amy shouted. "Amy, don't use that tone again." Emily said. "Dawn, please go downstairs and tell the other kingdoms that the party is over." Dawn nods and walks out. "Honestly Amy, how do you get twigs in your hair?" Her mother asked. Amy sighed. "I told you before mom. Sonic pushed me into the river and the river was full of leaves and stuff." Queen Emily frowned. "Are you sure Sonic pushed you?" "Of course! He was the only one near me and he is always doing this kind of stuff to me." Amy replied. "He is just so mean!" She cried. Emily smiled. "Maybe he isn't trying to be mean. Maybe he is just trying to catch you eye." Emily said as she brushed the last of the twigs out. Amy made a face. "Gross! No way!" She shouted. Emily gave an amused smile as she set down the brush. "And even if he wanted to "catch my eye" why would he keep on pulling these mean tricks on me?" Amy asked with a frown. Emily shrugged. "Maybe he's shy. Maybe he is scared to admit his true feelings." Amy shook her head. "No way mom. Those things only happen in story books. He is just mean because he is mean." Amy said as she stood up from her chair and walked out. Emily watched Amy leave and smiled. She sighed. "Kids." _

While Amy was lost in thought Tails snapped his fingers in front of Amy's face. "Amy? You in there?" Tails said. Amy looked at Tails in confusion. "Huh?" Amy asked. "You okay Amy? You zoned out or something." Tails said. "Oh. Fine sorry." Amy said. "I was just thinking about something?" "Oh." Tails said then he looked around the room. "Dang it!" Tails shouted. Amy looked at Tails confused. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Max and Lola are gone and now I have to go find them before they get into trouble." Tails replied. Amy looked around her room. Max and Lola were both gone. "Let me help. I'm sure they couldn't have gone that far." Amy said as she walked out of the room. Tails sighed and followed. "You'll be surprised." He muttered.


	7. More Than A Rivalry

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Friday 6:25 p.m. Fire Kingdom

Sonic sighed softly as he began to wash Lightning's mane. Lightning neighed happily as Sonic splashed on more water. As Sonic began to scrub Lightning's back his thought kept on drifting back to Amy. Sonic had first met Amy at a ballroom party at the Light Kingdom 5 years ago. When Sonic first saw Amy he was stunned by how beautiful she was and it wasn't just her dress, shoes, or makeup that made him fall for her. It was her bright smile, lovely jade green eyes, and amazing personality.

_"Whose is that girl?" Sonic whispered to himself. His younger brother, Tails must have heard him because he answered his question. "I think that that's Princess Amy and her sister, Princess Dawn from the Ice Kingdom. Their mother, Queen Emily is over there talking to King Henry, Tikal's father." Sonic looked at Tails slightly confused. "How do you know this?" He asked Tails. Tails shrugged. "While you're off horseback riding I'm in the library reading about other kingdoms." He replied. "Oh." Sonic said as he looked back to where Amy was before but she was gone. "Now where did she go?" Sonic muttered. His mother, Allena heard the conversation and smiled. "I believe Amy is over there with her mother." Allena said, pointing at Amy, who was watching her mother talk to Tikal's father, King Henry. "Why don't you go over and said hi?" His mother asked. Sonic blushed slightly at the thought of saying hi to the beautiful pink hedgehog. "Come on. I'll come with you. I hadn't talk to Emily in forever. Tails, would you like to come?" Allena asked Tails as she stood up. Tails shook his head. "No thanks mom. I want to go talk to Prince Silver. He promised to tell me about the Great Light War in 1958." "Alright Tails. Come along Sonic." Sonic stood up and followed his mother. When they were half-way there Sonic grapped his mother's hand. "Mom, I feel weird inside. I don't think I want to go and say hi anymore." Allena smiled at her son. "Sonic, there is nothing to be afraid of. Just go over and say hi and by yourself." She said. Sonic took a deep breath and nodded. Allena smile once more before turning and walking towards Amy and Emily again. Sonic followed. "Queen Emily!" Allena called. Emily turned and smiled. She excused herself from King Henry and walked over to Allena with Amy by her side. "Hello Queen Allena. It's good to see you again." "Yes, it's good to see you too and of course you remember my son, Sonic right?" Emily nods. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby." While the two queens chatted Sonic forced himself to look up at Amy's face. She was even prettier up close. Her pretty jade green eyes looked back at him thoughtfully. "Uhh…hi." Sonic said. Amy looked back at him and smiled. "Hi." She said. Her voice was like music. Sonic didn't know what to say after that. This was the first time that this had happened to Sonic. He always had something to say about something or someone until now. His mother saw this and nudged him. "Sonic, who don't you go and get Amy and you some punch?" She asked. "I could go for some punch." Amy said. "Al…alright." Sonic stammered. "I'll be right back." Sonic then quickly made his way towards to punch table. He cursed himself for acting like a total fool in front of Amy. As he poured himself and Amy a drink he heard a familiar voice. "Hello Blue Boy." Sonic turned around to see his longtime rival, Scourge standing behind him. Sonic did a fake smile. "Hello Scourge and goodbye." Sonic tried to move pass him but Scourge blocked his path. "I saw you talking to Princess Rose." "Her name is Amy for you information and what if I was talking to her?" "Do you really think you have a chance with her?" Scourge sneered. Sonic felt his face get red with embarrassment and rage. "Sonic!" His little brother, Tails was coming through the crowds towards him. Tails then bumped into Scourge. "Watch it!" Scourge growled. Tails gulped. "S…sorry. I didn't mean to…" "Listen runt!" Scourge jabbed his two fingers into Tails's chest sending him to the ground. "If you ever touch me again I swear…" Sonic heard enough. He tapped Scourge on the shoulder. When Scourge turned around Sonic punched him in the face hard causing Scourge to step back a little. He wiped his mouth on his shirt before looking back at Sonic, an evil grin on his face. No one seemed to notice the two hedgehogs fighting. "Looks like Blue Boy got some fighting moves. Let's see how long they last." Before Sonic could respond Scourge punched Sonic in the gut. Sonic doubled back in pain. "Giving up already Blue Boy?" Scourge asked, smirking. "No, I'm just getting started!" Sonic yelled. He tackled Scourge to the ground and started punching him repeatedly in the face. "If you ever come near my brother again…!" "Sonic!" Sonic looked up to see his mother, Tails, Prince Knuckles, Prince Silver, Princess Tikal, Princess Blaze, Princess Cream, and Princess Amy running towards them. _**(Long names. I know.)** _Prince Silver dragged Sonic off of Scourge and held him in place while Scourge got to his feet. "What's going on here?" Allena asked. "He attacked me!" Scourge accused. "What! Did not!" Sonic shouted. "You're the one who punched me!" Scourge said. Everyone gasped. "Sonic, is that true?" Sonic looked towards the voice. It was Amy's. "Uhh…well yes I did punch him but…" Amy gasped. "I can't believe you Sonic! Are you alright sir?" Amy asked Scourge. "I'm fine baby. Don't worry." Scourge replied while wiping his bloody nose on his hand. "Sonic, I hope you have a very good reason for attacking Scourge like this." His mother said, frowning. "But I didn't attack him!" Sonic yelled. "So Scourge gave himself a bloody nose?" Knuckles asked while crossing his arms. "I'm not saiding that!" Sonic cried, breaking free from Silver's grip and turning to Knuckles. "Then what are you trying to say?" Princess Tikal asked. "What I'm trying to say is that he attacked me first! I had no choice." Sonic said. "That didn't happen Blue Boy and you know it." Scourge said. "You're the one who tapped me on the shoulder and punched me in the face when I turned around." Amy turned to Sonic. "Why did you do that Sonic? What did Scourge ever do to you?" Sonic turned to Amy annoyed. "Look, you weren't there when this happened so I suggest you stay out of it." He snapped at Amy. Sonic didn't mean to sound so harsh. "Dude, you can't start yelling at people just because they're saiding the facts." Silver said calmly. Sonic whipped around to Silver. "But they don't know all the facts." Sonic shouted. "What facts are we missing?" Cream asked. "Yea. I would like to know too." Amy said, placing her hands on her hips. Sonic glared at Amy angrily. "Oh and now you want to hear the truth?" He shouted. Then Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother, Queen Allena standing behind him with Tails beside her. "I think my son will tell me what happen later right now I think Scourge would like to go home." Scourge nods. "You got it sister. See ya Blue Boy." Scourge walked past Princess Blaze and winked at Amy before leaving. It took all of Sonic's self-control to keep him from running after the boy. "I can't believe you gave Scourge a bloody nose Sonic." Blaze said after Scourge was gone. Sonic sighed. "Just let it go already!" He said. "Why would we?" You still hadn't explained yourself." Amy said angrily. Sonic was getting tired of this. He turned around and walked away. He pushed his way through the crowd; most people stopped and watched him pass. News must have gotten around that he gave Scourge a bloody nose and at this point he didn't really care. As soon as he got to the front doors of the Light Kingdom he pushed them open and stepped outside. It was about 10 p.m. so the stars and moon was out. Sonic sat on the front stops and gazed at them for a while. "Why did Amy take Scourge's side instead of mine?" Sonic thought. "She barely knows him. Or does she?" That's when a horrible thought struck Sonic. Could Amy have falling for Scourge? Then Sonic heard the door open. He turned around half expecting Tails or his mother but what he was wasn't Allena or Tails. It was Shadow, Ninja, and Rouge from the Night Kingdom. Sonic didn't know any of them well but he knew that Shadow was the prince of his kingdom. Ninja, even though she was a girl was a knight in the Night Kingdom. Rouge was a good friend of Shadow's and lived with him in his palace. He heard that Rouge was going to be a dress-maker for his kingdom. "What do you want?" He asked them. Shadow sat next to Sonic on the steps. Sonic was only 12 years old then and Shadow was 15 so he was much bigger than him. Sonic hoped that Shadow hadn't come to pick a fight with him. He had enough fights for one night. "We wanted to make sure you were okay dear." Rouge said sitting down on the other side of him. "Yea." Shadow said. "My cousin didn't hurt you to badly did he?" Sonic shook his head. "No, not really." Sonic then asked. "Scourge is your cousin?" Rouge answered. "Unfortunately for him, yes." Shadow didn't say anything. He just tipped his head back and looked at the stars. "You shouldn't be messing around with Scourge you know." Ninja said. "He can ruin your life if he wanted to." Sonic sighed. "I know he can and I think he already has." He replied. "What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked, glaring at Sonic. Sonic took a deep breath. "Well at the party I met this girl that I really like but I couldn't say anything to her for some reason so my mother suggested that I get her some punch. When I did I met Scourge. Scourge, of course beening like he always is started saiding a bunch of crap about me but I ignored him but then my brother, Tails came looking for me. He bumped into Scourge and got him mad. Scourge then began shouting threats in his face and Tails is only 5 years old." "Shouting threats?" Rouge echoed. "That's a new one." She said turning to Shadow. Shadow shrugged and Sonic told the rest of the story. He also told them how he thought Amy was falling for Scourge. When he was done he looked at the older kids. Rouge was staring at him, her blue eyes soft. Ninja was staring into space while Shadow had his eyes close altogether. "Honey, I'm sure Amy hasn't fallen for Scourge. From what you're telling me I think that Amy was just standing up for what was right." Rouge said. "But it's not right! She wouldn't listen to the real story! I told her that I punched him and she now thinks I'm the bad guy!" Sonic yelled. "Did you try explaining the truth to her?" Ninja asked. "Yea, like 10 times but everyone kept on interrupting me." Answered Sonic. "Well, why don't you try talking to her when she's alone? Then maybe she will listen to you." Shadow said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Really?" Sonic asked as he stood up. "Love is a crazy thing. It can make you do things that you never thought you would do before." Rouge said. "Like what?" Sonic asked. "Like facing your fears." Shadow answered plainly. "If you really care about her you would do anything to protect her." Sonic nods understandingly. "That makes sense." He muttered to himself. Then he heard the door open. They all turn to see Queen Allena and Tails in the doorway. Tails ran over to Sonic and wrapped his arms around him. "Sonic, I was worry about you when you walked off like that." Tails said, looking up at his older brother. "Sorry buddy. Didn't mean to scare ya." Sonic said. "It's alright. As long as you're okay and thanks for sticking up for me back there." Tails said. "I'm sorry that I got you in a fight." He said more softly. "It's alright Tails. It wasn't your fault." Sonic said, patting Tails on the back. "Now, come on. It's late and I'm sure you're tired." Tails nods. "Don't you want to say good bye to Amy before we leave?" Allena asked from the doorway. Sonic looked past his mother to see Amy talking to Cream. She still looked pretty mad so Sonic decided to tell Amy what really happened the next time they meet. "Nah. She still looks mad." He said, looking at his mother. Allena sighed. "Alright but when we get home I want a full explanation." Sonic nods and follows his mother out with Tails right behind. Then Sonic remembered Shadow and the others but when he turned to wave good bye they were gone. When they got home Sonic and Tails explained to their mother what really happened. "Alright Sonic. I believe you but if anything like this happens again your father will hear about it." Allena said when Sonic and Tails finished explaining. "Yes mother." Sonic said as he and Tails back out of the throne room and that was that. _When Sonic saw Amy again he left Tails to talk to her but every time he tried explaining himself they would get into an argument of some kind. A year later Sonic knew Amy wouldn't listen to him anymore. The hope of ever getting together was lost or even beening just friends. One day at a party Amy spilled pink punch all over herself making her look more pink then usually. This made Sonic laugh which got Amy mad, soon they broke into another fight. This had been the first time Amy had spoken to Sonic in over a year. It's been so long since Sonic heard Amy's voice that he couldn't help but sit and listen even though she was shouting at him. When it was over and Amy had left Sonic sighed. It was good while it lasted and that's how their rivalry really started. Sonic been trying to make Amy forgive him ever since but he always seems to mess it up by tripping and falling or sometimes dropping things even though he didn't mean it. That was when he was young and clumsily. He was older and knew better. When his mother told him about the wedding he felt excited. He was going to see Amy again and they might even be together! But then Sonic remembered how coldly she acted towards him during the past few years. His hopes were smashed. When his mother asked if he wanted to go to the party he said no. He knew that right when his mother told Amy about the wedding Amy would go crazy and probably blame him. He was right. Amy dislike the wedding so much that their mothers decided to cancel the wedding but only if Amy still doesn't like him after a month of living with him and clearly she wasn't happy to be here.

Lightning neighed, bringing Sonic back to the present. Sonic was rubbing Lightning to hard. "Oh. Sorry Lightning." Sonic said as he put the brush down. Lightning snorted and turned his head. "Sonic!" Sonic turned to the voice. A blue chao and a yellow chao were flying towards him. "Hey Max and Lola. What's up?" Sonic asked as he began drying Lightning with a towel. "We're hiding from Tails and Amy" Max said. "And we need a place to hide." Lola said as she ducked behind Lightning. Max followed. Lightning rolled his eyes but stood still while the two chaos hid. Sonic smiled to himself. A few minutes later he hears someone coming down the path. "Max! Lola! I know you're around here somewhere!" Sonic heard Tails shout. "I know they went this way." Amy said, as she walked up the path with Tails. Sonic's heart skipped a beat when he saw Amy walking towards him. When Amy looked up and saw him their gazes locked for a moment before Sonic forced himself to look away. _"Just don't say anything that will make her upset or mad and you'll be fine." _He told himself.

**(I swear that is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Next chapter tomorrow.)**


	8. A Change In Behavior

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Sonic forced himself to look away and start cleaning up. Tails was the first one in the stables. "Hey Sonic!" Tails called as he began to look around. "Hey Tails. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked even though he knew the answer. "We're looking for Max and Lola. Have you seen them?" Amy asked. Sonic was surprised that Amy actually talked to him without any anger in her voice. Sonic gazed at her for a moment before turning back to Lightning and said. "I have actually." "Really?" Tails said, whipping around. Sonic smiled and nods. "Yea Tails." "Where!" He shouted. "Tails, the point of hide and go seek is to find them yourself." Sonic replied smiling. Tails sighed and then they all hear a small sneeze coming from behind Lightning. "Or maybe you don't need my help after all." Sonic said as Tails made his way towards Lightning. Amy giggled which surprised Sonic. Sonic had never heard Amy giggle or even laugh before. Sonic looked towards Amy. She was still wearing the same dress she wore at lunch. She was smiling as Tails snuck up towards Max's and Lola's hiding place and scaring the daylights out of them. Amy caught Sonic staring at her again. Amy walked over to him. She was going to get an answer from him whenever he liked it or not. When she was a few feet away from him she tapped his shoulder. When he turned around Amy whispered. "We need to talk. Now!" Sonic stared at her for a moment in confusion then nodded a called out to Tails, who was now playing tag with the two chaos. "Tails! Can you go fed Max and Lola? I'm sure they're hunger." Max nods. "You bet I'm am." Lola nods in agreement. "Okay. Come on you two. Let's get you some food." Tails said as he walked out of the stable with Max and Lola by his side. "Cute little guys but their stomachs are like bottomless pits." Sonic said, smiling. Amy fought back a giggle and glared at him. Sonic's smile faded. "What did I do this time?" He asked with a sigh. Amy was startled by Sonic's reaction. He was acting like he knew something was bothering her. "Amy?" Sonic asked again snapping Amy out of her thoughts. "Why are you staring at me? It's getting annoying and it's impolite." She said, crossing her arms. Sonic's face paled and he turned back towards Lightning. "I uhh…wasn't staring." He finally said. Amy sighed annoyed. "I swear Sonic, if you don't tell me the real reason…" "I think you're pretty." Sonic replied softly, still not looking at her. _"Why did I say that out loud?" _Sonic thought as his face redden with embarrassment. "What?" Amy said, shocked at what she just heard. "I…I think your pretty." Sonic repeated slowly. He took Lightning's reins and led him to his stall. After putting Lightning in and taking off his reins Sonic looked back at Amy. Her cheeks were a bright red. Sonic chuckled to himself. Amy looked cute when she was embarrassed. Suddenly Tails came running towards them. "Sonic! Amy! Mom said it's time for dinner!" Tails shouted before running back. Sonic smiled, thankful for Tails's timing. Sonic turned and walked out of the stables. He noticed that Amy wasn't following him. He turned back to see Amy in the same spot. Sonic walked back to her and stood in front of her. "Amy?" He asked. Amy looked up at him. She looked lost. Sonic didn't know what he was thinking at the time but he took Amy's hand in his. "Amy, we need to get going. My mom gets really annoyed if we get to dinner late." Amy looked down at their hands touching then looked back up at him. Sonic expected Amy to yank her hand away and start yelling at him but she did neither. She did the most unexpected thing. She wrapped her arms around Sonic. Sonic found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer till their bodies touched and Amy's head was laying against his shoulder. Sonic had no idea what he was doing. One part of him knew he had to push Amy away because of their rivalry but another part of him wanted to keep her close. Amy felt the same way. They sat like that, in each other's arms for a few more seconds until to Sonic's disappointment Amy pulled away and ran off. While Sonic's mind tried to figure out what just happened Amy ran as fast as she could. _"What did I just do?"_ Amy thought. She remembered Sonic calling her…pretty then everything was a blur. She remembered Tails calling out to them then Sonic leaving. Then she felt warmth in her hand and then warmth in her body. When Amy's mind cleared a bit she realized that the reason why she felt so warm was because Sonic had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Amy pulled away from him and started running. Amy replayed the scene in her head until she reached the door. She opened it and nearly ran into Speed. "Princess!" Speed said as he regains his balance. "Sorry Speed. I was in a rush and I didn't see you there." Speed shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine anyway the Queen is waiting for both you and Prince Sonic in the dining hall." Amy thought about seeing Sonic again and it made her stomach turn. "I'm not hunger." She said to Speed, before walking away. "But Princess…" "I don't feel well." Amy said quickly, cutting off Speed. "I'm going to bed." She walked down the hallway, up the stairs, and into her room. She was amazed by how she found her room by herself. She sat down on her bed. She then realized that she never finished unpacking. _"I better finish unpacking. I might keep my mind off of…him."_ She thought and began to unpack.


	9. Another Chance

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Friday 8:53 p.m. Fire Kingdom.

Sonic sat at the table with his brother and mother. Sonic sat in the stable till what felt like years. Speed had to come down and call to Sonic that dinner was ready again. Sonic then came to his senses and walked back to the palace with Speed. Sonic looked over at Amy's chair and saw it was empty. No surprise there. His mother was looking at him with puzzlement. "Sonic, Amy decided not to join us for dinner. Would you happen to know the reason why?" She asked. Sonic looked up and sighed. "Yes mother. I would." He answered. "Would you care to tell me?" She asked. Sonic looked back down at his plate. He wasn't really hunger. "No mother, I rather wouldn't but I think I can fix this if you let me." His mother expression changed from puzzlement to confuse. "Are sure you don't want to talk about it?" Sonic nods. "I'm sure mother. Now if you excuse me I need to go and talk to her." Allena nods. "Alright my son. I hope for whatever you did she can forgive you." Sonic nods and leaves the table. He was aware of Tails's eyes staring at him but he ignored it. Right now he needed to get some things straighten out with Amy so their feelings will be a lot smoother. _"She hates me yet she hugged me out of the blue. That makes no sense."_ He found himself in front of her door. He took a deep breath and gathered his thought again, planning on what he was going to say. Once he was ready he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. "Amy…it's me." Still no answer but he did hear movement. "Amy, I know that…moment was kind of awkward but please give me give me another chance, not for today but for everything that has happened since I first met you. Look." He rubbed his head trying to find the best way to explain. "What you think of me now isn't who I am. Before I was young and stupid but now since I'm older I understand…you more. Just please open up the door and let me talk to you." He closed his eyes and sighed. A few minutes later the door opens and Amy steps out. "Sonic, my mother was told me that not everyone is perfect. Maybe if I actual took the time to know you maybe we can…work something out." Sonic smiled. "So, you're giving me a second chance?" "Only if you're willing to take it seriously." She said, her eyes dull. Sonic nodded. "Of course I will." Amy sighed and leaded against the door frame, her eyes close as if it took all of her strengthen to stand. Sonic gently touched her shoulder and her eyes instantly shot open. "My mom wants you to come and eat with us." He said, simply. Amy closed her eyes again and nodded. "Alright." She walked with Sonic down the hall. Sonic noticed that Amy looked a little pale. "Amy, you know if you don't feel like eating dinner with us you can just eat it in your room." Amy shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She said as she climbed down the stairs. Sonic didn't believe her but continued on anyway. When they enter the dining hall Tails and Allena were already eating. Allena looked up from her meal. "Finally. I thought you two would never come down from there. We're you arguing again?" Allena asked with a frown. Sonic shook his head. "No mom. We weren't." Allena looked over at Amy, waiting for her answer. Amy also shook her head. "No Queen Allena." She said as she took her seat. Allena nods and returns to her dinner.

Dinner was in complete silent. When it was over Sonic noticed that Amy hadn't ate much which worried him. He caught up to her in the hallway. "Ames, you okay?" Amy looked at him confused. "Ames? Is that my new name now?" Sonic rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "You like it?" Amy smiled. "I love it." They reached her room and Amy opened her door. Sonic grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you're okay? You barely touched your food at dinner." He said. Amy nods. "Trust me Sonic. I'm fine. See ya tomorrow." She walked in and shut the door. Sonic sat there for a bit annoyed then sighed. It was Amy after all. Sonic turned and walked back to his own room. Tails stopped him. "Sonic!" Sonic jumped. "Dude! Uncool." Tails giggled. "Sorry. Anyway, I know your secret!" Sonic looked at Tails, confused. "Excuse me?" Tails giggled again. "You like Amy!" Sonic felt his face redden. "What?! That is…" "The truth? Sonic, I seen the way you look and act towards her. Don't think I'm stupid. I know what love is when I see it. Mom does too." Sonic sighed. _"Well at least I don't have to explain it to him."_ He thought. "Okay fine. You caught me. I like Amy. Happy?" Tails smiled and nodded. "Yup and don't worry. I won't tell Amy or anyone else a thing." He said and ran off. Sonic shook his head. "That kid really needs to cut back on the sugar drinks." He said and walked to his room.

Amy tossed and turned in her bed for about an hour. She just couldn't sleep. She sat up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were blood shot. Her quills were messy and she had an extremely bad headache. _"What is wrong with me?" _She thought. She shut off the light and sat on her bed again. Ever since she and Sonic touched she been feeling a little sick and she didn't know why. It seemed to get worse with every passing minute. She lay down and stared at the wall. She had given Sonic a second chance and for some reason it felt right. When she opened that door she didn't see Sonic. Not the one she found annoying or stubborn but one she found gently and innocent. She tried to push Sonic out of her thought but she found that nearly impossible. Suddenly there was small knock on the door. _"Who could that be? I thought everyone would be asleep by now."_ She looked at her clock. It was 11:20. The knock came again but louder. Amy sighed and got up and opened it. She surprised to see Sonic standing there. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused. Sonic scratched his head. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Your light was on and I wanted to see…" "Sonic I'm fine. I'm not some little kid okay." Sonic sighed and took his hand and felt her forehead and then her cheek. "What are you doing?" She asked as she pulled away from him. Sonic looked at her with…concern? "Ames, how long have you been sick?" He asked. "What? I'm not sick." "You're burning up, you look like you're about to faint, and you barely touched your dinner. I'm pretty sure that means you're sick." Amy shook her head. "Sonic, I'm fine. I really am." Sonic raised an eyebrow at her. "You want to go with that?" Amy started to feel light-headed. "Sonic, just stop worrying about me please." She begged. Sonic let out a slow breath. "Alright but tomorrow if you're not well…" He wasn't able to finish because Amy's legs gave away from under her. Sonic caught her in his arms. "Amy!?" He asked with alarmed but Amy was already fading off.**(No she isn't dead, just fainted)**


	10. Lovesick

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Saturday, 6:25 p.m. Fire Kingdom

Amy found herself waking up in her room, in bed under the covers. She still felt a little weak. Her head ache and so did her stomach, probably from the lack of food. "_Why am I in my room? Was it all just a dream?"_ She wondered. She turned to her side and found Sonic asleep beside her. He was in a chair beside her bed and his head was lying on his crossed arms on her bed. _"So it wasn't a dream."_ She tried to sit up but couldn't. The pain her stomach was too much. Just then Sonic woke up. His raised his head sleepily and noticed that Amy was awake. "Amy?" Sonic rubbed his eyes. Amy tried to sit up again. She did but her stomach was in great pain but she didn't want Sonic to see. She clutched at her stomach, wishing for the pain to leave and forced herself to look at him. "What happened?" She asked. Sonic blinked at her. "You fainted last night and been asleep ever since." He said. "We had to call your mother and sister." "My mom and Dawn are here?!" Amy asked. Sonic nods. "Do you want me to go get them?" He asked as he stood up. "No!" Amy cried then gasped in pain. Sonic gently grabbed her and laid her back down. "Amy, take it easy." He said softly. She nodded and laid her head on the soft pillow. "Sonic, why have you changed?" She asked, her voice barely a whispered. Sonic's eyes went from confusion to something else. _"Love? Okay, now I think I'm going crazy." _She thought. "Ames, I told you before. In the past I was young, stupid, and forgetful. I had no idea how to handle my feelings so I did stupid things but now I have a better understanding of them and now that you have given me a second chance I can prove to you how much…I care." Amy was shocked at what Sonic had said. She would have said something back to him if her head wasn't throbbing and her stomach didn't feel like it was about the burst. She rubbed her head. Sonic felt her forehead again. "You're cooler now so that's good." He said as he took his hand away. Amy sighed. She liked the feeling of Sonic's hand on her head. She didn't know what she was feeling right now but it made her feel…happy, excited, like she was trying something new. Sonic stood up. "Are you hunger?" He asked. "You hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday." Amy nodded, weakly. Something flashed in Sonic's eyes again. _"Pity?" _Sonic nodded and walked out of the room. Right when he left Amy felt a sense of emptiness in chest. Suddenly she had the urge to get up and follow him but her sister and mother came into the room.

"Amy!" Dawn cried and ran up to her. "I'm so glad you're awake!" Dawn grabbed Amy in a hug which sent pain shooting through her body. "Sis, could you let go? You're hurting me." Amy said. Dawn instantly let go. "Sorry Amy. I just so worried about you!" Her mother, Queen Emily came over and gently hugged Amy, not as hard as Dawn so it didn't hurt her. "So was I. What were you thinking? Fainting in front of Sonic like that. I thought you were never going to wake up." "Sorry mom." Amy said as her mother let go of her. "I just got a little dizzy but I'm fine now." Emily sighs with relief. Dawn sits on her bed. "Are you sure you're okay?" Dawn asked. "I'm fine you guys really." Amy said, even though it was a complete lie. Dawn smiled. "Well, now that that's out of the way…" Dawn leads in closer with mischiefs look on her face. "Umm…Dawn?" "You like Prince Sonic!" She shouted. Amy put her hand over Dawn's mouth and looked around hopeing Sonic didn't hear that. After a while she took her hand off. "I do not!" Amy protested. Emily smiled. "Oh really? Then how come Sonic was in here today? It seems to me he was really concerned about your health." Amy tried to hide her blush. "Well, who wouldn't? I am a princess after all." Amy said as she turned her head. "Nope! He was here all night beside you. My brother just wouldn't leave you alone." Amy turned to see Tails walk in with Queen Allena right behind. "Hey Amy." Tails called. "Hello Amy. How are you feeling?" Allena asked. "Hey Tails." Amy turned to Allena. "Fine, thank you." Allena nodded then smiled. "So I hear you became interested in my son." She said. Amy sighed. "I am not. Is it really my fault he chose to stay with me all night?" She asked, trying to hide her blush. Dawn laughed. "No, but Sonic is giving you from pretty strong signals." Amy blushed even harder. After the laughter had died down a brown hedgehog wearing a apron came in holding a tray full of food. "Stacey? What are you doing here?" Allena asked. Stacey held up the tray. "Prince Sonic told us the Princess was hunger so we made her dinner." She said. Allena nods. "Of course. You must be hunger." Allena said as she turned to Amy. Amy nods as Stacey sets the tray down, bows, and leaves. As Amy ate her food Allena left with Tails and Emily sat beside Amy. "Amy dear, do you want to come home with us?" She asked. Amy nearly choked on her sandwich when she heard that. Leave the Fire Kingdom so soon? Why? "Why?" Amy asked her mother as she swallowed the bit of sandwich. "I thought I was supposed to stay here for a month?" Emily sighed. "That was the ordinal plan but since you got sick here we thought you might be homesick and want to come home." Dawn nods in agreement. Amy thought about it. Before she would want to go home but now since she'd promised to give Sonic a second chance she wasn't sure she wanted to go home. It felt like she was betraying him if she did. Amy shook her head. "No mom. I'm fine. The pain has gone away and I don't feel dizzy anymore. Plus I made a promise to someone and I need to keep it." Emily smiled and nodded. Dawn stared at her like she was crazy. "Mom, I think Amy is still sick." Dawn said. Emily laughed. "No Dawn. I sure she's fine. Now we must get going and attend to our own kingdom. We can visit Amy again next week." Dawn nods and gets up. "Okay mom. Bye Amy. See ya later." Dawn said and left the room. Emily also turned to leave but winked at Amy before she left. Amy smiled as she ate. Her mother already knew.

Sonic jumped over another jump. "Great job Lightning!" He said as he turned Lightning around. Lightning neighed which made Sonic smile. Suddenly someone shouted. "Sonic!" Which nearly caused him to fall off Lightning but he grabbed the saddle in time. When he was up right he looked towards the voice and saw Amy, waving at him. Sonic smiled back and got off of Lightning and walked over to her. Then he remembered she was still sick and a worried frown replaced his smile. "Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked when he reached her. She had climbed over the gate and jumped down. "To see you." She replied as she dusted herself off. She was wearing her normal red dress and boots because there was no special occasion to dress up for. "But you're sick. You should be in bed." He said. Amy shook her head. "I'm fine now. I guess I just have a bug in my system and that dinner that they served me really helped." Sonic looked her over. She had her normal color back and when Sonic pressed his hand to her forehead it was normal too. Sonic slid his hand down to her cheek to check it. It was normal but when Sonic pulled to take his hand off her cheek, thinking it was uncomfortable to her she took her hand and pressed it against his, keeping it on her cheek. She closes her eyes as if she was in bliss. _"Does she like it when I touch her cheek or something?"_ Sonic was complete confused when Amy enlaced her fingers into his. _"Is…is she falling in love with me?" _He wondered. Amy then opened her eyes and looked back at him. "Thank you." She said in whispered while still having her hand on top of his on her cheek. "For what?" Sonic asked. "For taking care of me." She said. "Tails, told me what you did." Sonic gulped and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. "It was nothing. I just wanted to make sure that if anything happened I would be there." Amy smiled and let go of his hand. It dropped to his side. He couldn't believe what just happened. Amy looked past him towards Lightning, who was grazing not too far away. "What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you already practice for the today?" She asked. Sonic sat there trying to find his voice. Amy looked at him thoughtfully. Finally he spoke. "Amy, you were asleep the whole night. It's Saturday you know." "Oh. Total forgot." She looked at Lightning again. Sonic saw the longing in her eyes and smiled. "Do you want to see Lightning again?" For the first time since she got here she nodded at him. Sonic took her to Lightning. Lightning raised his head as they approached. "You remember Amy don't you Lightning?" He asked, pointing to Amy. Lightning neighs in responds. Amy begins petting Lightning the way Sonic showed her when she first arrived. "It's like he understands you." Amy said as she turned to look at Sonic. Sonic shrugged. "I'm not sure if he does understand me or not I just grown use to talking to him." He said. After a bit Amy stopped petting Lightning and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I was wondering if…you could…teach me to ride a horse." She asked. Sonic was surprised by this. "Me?" Amy shrugged. "Well, yea. I seen you ride and it looks like a lot of fun and we don't have horses in the Ice Kingdom…well not ones my mom would let me ride." Sonic looked at her then back at Lightning and sighed. "If you really want to I could ask my mom if you can borrow her old riding clothes from when she was young. You look to be the same size as her." Amy clapped her hands together. "Thanks Sonic!" She cried before hugging him. Sonic tried hard not to blush when she let go. "Come on!" She shouted and raced off. Sonic smiled then turned to Lightning. "Be good." He said before racing off.


	11. She's Back

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

"Alright. You ready Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy nods. His mother had allowed Amy to wear her old riding clothes. They had fit her perfectly. **(I don't feel like describing them. I'm just that lazy.)** "I'm ready." She said. Sonic took her to the stables. "Am I riding Lightning?" She asked. Sonic shook his head. "No. Lightning isn't good for beginner." Lightning looked up from his stall and neighed. Sonic led Amy a couple of stall doors down and showed her a chestnut brown house. "You would be riding Cinnamon." He said. Cinnamon looked up from her hay that she was eating. "Cinnamon? I've never seen her before." Amy said as she reached out to pet Cinnamon. "Yea. I never really ride her. Anyway she's great for beginners." Sonic said as he took Cinnamon out of the stall and put on her reins and saddle. "Here." Sonic hands her the reins and turns to Lightning. Amy took them and looked at Cinnamon before turning to Sonic. "So do I just pull on the ropes to make her follow me?" She asked. Sonic looks up and nods. "Yea and they are called reins, not ropes." Amy gently tugged on the reins and leaded Cinnamon towards Sonic. To her surprise Cinnamon followed her. "Cool." Amy said when she reached Sonic. Sonic smiled. "Come on. Let's take them to field." He said. He tugged on Lightning's rein and pulled him towards the jumps. He looked behind him to make sure Amy was following. She was. She gently pulled Cinnamon along after her.

When they got to the field with the jumps Sonic showed Amy how to get on the horse. Since she was a little shorter than him Sonic had to help Amy up onto Cinnamon. He also showed her how to make Cinnamon go, stop, and turn. Sonic was in the middle of showing Amy how to jump when Tails came running. "Sonic!" He shouted. This surprised Cinnamon and she jerked up causing Amy to fall off of Cinnamon. Sonic caught her before she reached the ground. He put her down and turned to Tails. "Tails, I thought I told you not to yell when you're near the houses. It scares them." Tails was panting. "Sorry Sonic but…" He gasped for breath. "Princess Sally here!" "What!" Sonic cried. Amy looked at them confused. "Who?" She asked. Sonic shook his head. "It's nothing you should be worried about Ames." Sonic said. Tails shook his head. "You're wrong there." "What do you mean Tails?" Amy asked. "Sally wants Sonic to marry her!" Amy gasped. "She can't!" Tails shook his head sadly. Sonic didn't say anything. He raced off. "Sonic!" Amy called but he kept on running. Amy wanted to run after him but she couldn't leave the horses here. She looked at horses worriedly. Tails nods to Amy. "You go after Sonic. I'll take care of the horses." Amy nods thanks to Tails before running off after Sonic.

**(Short Chapter I know but I had to hurry)**


	12. A Messed Up Promise

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Saturday 7:48 p.m. Fire Kingdom

Sonic reached the throne room he saw Sally, his mother, and Sally's father talking. He raced up to them. Sally turned and saw him. "Sonic isn't this great?! We are going to be together forever!" "What?! Mom, what's going on?" He asked. His mother sighed. "Sonic, Sally said that you kissed her 5 years ago and promised to marry her when she had turned to the marring age." Sonic stared at his mother in disbelief. "I never kissed anyone in my life." He cried. Sally tipped her head to one side. "What are you talking about Sonic? I remember it like it was yesterday." She said dreamily. "You kissed me outside in the moonlight. You looked so handsome too." She sighed. "Is that true Sonic?" Sonic turned around to see Amy. "Of course not Amy. I have no idea what she is talking about." Sally put her hands on hips. "You should. You promised to marry me when I got to the marring age. We were going to have a family and everything." She said. Amy gasped. She felt her legs become weak like it was effort to stand. "But mom!" Sonic protested. Queen Allena shook her head. "Sonic, you know as well as I do that you can't go back on your promise especially to a princess." Sally's father nodded. "When shall we have the wedding?" Those six words hit Sonic like a slap in the face. He didn't notice that Amy had run off until he heard Sally said. "Good riddance. She was getting on my nerves." Sonic looked behind him and noticed that she was gone. He ran after her ignoring his mother's shouts.

Sonic past Amy's room and heard quiet sobbing. He knew she was in there. He opened the door quiet and saw Amy sitting on her bed with her head in her hands crying. It made him feel worse. He shut the door and sat next to her. She didn't look up or stop crying. Sonic did the first thing his body told him to do. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her close to him like they did back in the stables. Amy removed her hands from her face and looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and so were her cheeks. "I thought you loved me. I really did." She whispered. Sonic gently stroked her quills. "Of course I love you. You're the only one I ever loved." "But you kissed Sally and promised to marry her!" Amy protested. She started to cry again. Sonic hugged her tighter. "Amy, I swear on my kingdom I have no idea what she was talking about. The last time I saw her was when me and her were just babies." Amy continued to cry into my chest. "Please Amy don't cry. I'll make things right. You'll see." Sonic said as he pulled away from her so he could look at her. Amy smiled through her tears. "Thank you Sonic." Then they hear a knock at the door. Amy griped Sonic tightly and buried her head in his chest as if they were going to take him away from her. "Yea?" Sonic called. "It's me." It was Tails. "Come in Tails." Sonic called. Amy relaxed a little as Tails opened the door and shut it. "How's Amy?" Tails asked, concerned. Sonic looked down at her. Her eyes and cheeks were still tear-stained and she was nowhere near happy. "Not too well. I can't believe Sally said that. I never promised her anything." He said. Tails nods his head. "Yea. It makes no sense. She seemed serious." Sonic nods. "Yea." Just then Allena came in. She looked as if she hadn't had a good night sleep in days. "Sonic, the wedding is tomorrow at our kingdom." Sonic felt Amy cried again. "But mom I don't love Princess Sally. I love Amy! I didn't promise her anything." Allena shook her head. "I tried to reason with Sally but she wouldn't listen. She said it was you. Her father also said that if you go back on your promise he will declare war and you know how I don't like battling." Sonic sighed. "I know mother but…" He looked down at Amy. "I love her." Allena shook her head, sadly. "I'm sorry my son but there is nothing I can do." Sonic's ear drooped. So did Tails. A few servants came into the room. "Excuse us but we need to get Prince Sonic ready for the wedding." A black cat said. Allena nods. "Of course. Come alone Sonic. Please." Sonic sighed and looked down at Amy. She was still crying into his chest. It torn a piece of his heart out to leave her like this but he knew the Codes of the Kingdoms better than anyone and the number one rule is: The kingdom comes first. He gently pulled her off of him. Amy stared at him in disbelief. He whispered in her ear. "I'll be back tonight. I promise." He left Amy there on her bed and followed his mother out.

Amy hugged her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. She total forgot Tails was still there. "Don't worry Amy. I'm sure everything will be straightened out by tomorrow." Tails said. Amy just shook her head. Then Max and Lola came flying in. "We heard what happened!" Lola shouted. "Yea! I can't believe Sally did that." Max cried. "You two are perfect for each other!" "Don't rub it in." Amy said softly. "Do you need anything Amy?" Tails asked. She shook her head. "No thanks Tails. I just want to be alone." "Oh okay. Come on guys." Tails said to Max and Lola. They all walk out of Amy's room and shut the door behind them. Once they were gone Amy broke down crying again.


	13. Real True Love

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Tails sighed as he walked down the hallway. It made no sense. Sonic would never promise something like that especially someone he doesn't love. Tails went into his room and sat on his bed. _"I need to figure out who really kissed Sally so Sonic doesn't have to go through with this."_ Tails thought back to what Princess Sally said when she first came here. _"Princess Sally, I think you are mistaken. My son, Sonic couldn't have promised you that. You see…" Allena said. Sally stomped her foot. "I know it was him. He looks exactly as I remembered him!" She shouted. "He told me 5 years ago at a party how pretty I was and that we belong together. We would have beautiful kids and a great wedding but since he was only 12 and I was only 11 we decided to wait until I got to the marring age which is 16 in my kingdom!" She shouted._ Tails sighed and shakes his head. He knew his brother and there was no way he would say anything like that. Then suddenly it hit Tails. He jumped off his bed and raced out of the room. He found Sally in the dining room, setting the table. He ran up to her. "Sally!" He shouted. She jumped. "Oh. Hey Tails. You scared me." She said as she set down another fork. "Sally, can I ask you a few questions?" He asked. Sally shook her head. "Sorry Tails. I can't dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You ask me later okay." Tails smiles and nods. "Alright. That's fine." Tails said and walks out.

Saturday 10:21 p.m. Fire Kingdom.

Amy sat on her bed, her hands on her lap. She had cried so much that she ran out of tears to cry. She had never felt this empty since her father died. She touched the locket. It was the last thing he gave to her before we left for war. When the army came back her father wasn't with them. A soldier had told them that he had died in battle. Amy, Dawn, and her mother cried for weeks. She got up from her bed and looked at her window. Tomorrow, she will lose another person she loved. She looked at the moon. _"Where is he? He said he'd be here tonight." _She thought.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." She said. Amy was relieved to see Prince Sonic come in and shut the door. He came over to her and hugged her. "Sorry. I would have been here sooner but Sally was holding me up on…something's." Amy didn't say anything. She just turned her head so it was buried in his chest. "Please don't do this." She whispered. "I…I love you." Sonic sighed. "There nothing I can do about it Ames. Sally is very, very stubborn." Amy felt tears come to her eyes again which surprised her. She thought she cried as much as she could already, apparently not. Sonic gently put a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. "Amy, don't cry. You know I hate it when you do." "I can't help it!" She sobbed. Sonic picked her up bridal style which scared the heck out of Amy as she was lifted into the air and laid her down on her bed. He lay down beside her and stroked her hair. "Everything will be alright. You just…need to forget about me." He said.

Every word he said felt like a needle going through his heart. He had wanted for years to have Amy like him, to be beside him and now he had to give that all away. "Sonic, you know as well as I do that that is impossible. There is no other guy like you." "What do you mean?" He asked, and then realized it was a stupid question. Amy nuzzled closer to Sonic before answering. "You're gently, sweet, funny, and the most amazing guy I ever met." She said. Sonic found himself blushing at her words but shook it off. "Ames, I think you're gentle and sweet too but it just wouldn't work out. Tomorrow I'll be with someone else and I have to be loyal to her." Amy put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. "Don't say that!" She shouted as more tears ran down her cheeks. Sonic pulled her hands away from her ears. "Amy, acting like this isn't happening is just going to make things worse." He said. "For both of us." Amy took deep breaths and calm down.

Once she did Sonic pulled the covers over them both and allowed Amy to lay her head on his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his middle. Sonic continued to stroke her cheek. "Get some rest." He murmured. Amy took her head off his chest and looked at Sonic with sad eyes. Then she brought her face closer to Sonic's, only inches away from each other. Sonic fought the urge to kiss her but it wasn't easy. All he had to do was lead in one more inch and their lips will connect but if they did kiss it will make it harder for both them to not have feelings for each other. Sonic's mind was still deciding on what to do but Amy had already made up her mind. She lean in the last inched and their lips came together. Her lips felt so soft and gently. Passion and love sparked between them. He never thought that Amy would actually be the one to kiss him but he just let it go and fall deeper into the kiss. Sonic pulled her closer to him, making their bodies touch. He never thought he could love anything as much as he loved Amy right now. Amy's hand came up and tangled themselves into his quills. Suddenly she jerked back, pulling herself away from him.

Amy felt regret and shame washed over her. How could she have done that? She did love him but he was getting married to someone else tomorrow. Chaos, what had she done.** (I case if you didn't figure it out yet but I replaced God or Lord with Chaos because it seems suitable for Sonic fan fictions and in some stories that cuss I might replace the cuss words with Chaos too. Just so you all know.) **She got out of bed and hugged herself, afraid to meet Sonic's eyes. Sonic stared at Amy in confusion. Why did she pull away? He got up and stood beside her. "Ames?" He asked. Amy turned away from him. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…to kiss you but…it just that…you looked so handsome and I never had my first kiss before and since you loved me back I thought…" "Amy." Sonic put a hand on her shoulder and turned her so she faced him. "Amy, it's alright. I feel the same way." With a soft smile he gently kissed her on her forehead. Amy gasped in surprised. He really did love her. Amy put arms around his neck and kissed him again. When they pulled apart Sonic picked her up and placed her in bed and wrapped sheets around her. "You need to rest. Everyone is going to know something happened if you wake up tired. Night." He pained him to leave her like this but he had no choice. When he turned to walk away Amy grabbed his hand. "Wait! Please don't go!" She cried. "Stay with me." Sonic sat on the edge on her bed and sighed. "You aren't going to go to sleep unless I stay right?" Amy nods sadly. Sonic didn't blame her for wanting this. He went to the other side of the bed, lay down, and pulled the covers over him. Amy smiled and snuggled against him. Sonic smiled and wrapped his arm protectively around her. She giggled and settled down against him. "Comfortable?" He asked. Amy nods and closes her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep. Sonic looked at the clock. It was 11:04. He could stay for a little while longer. He looked back down at Amy. Her breathing was soft and even and there was a small smile on her face as she slept. Sonic lay back down. Right now he didn't care who would find him her with Amy when they woke up. The only thing he cared about right now was beening with her for as long as he can.


	14. Love Hurts

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Sunday 6:48 a.m. Fire Kingdom.

Sonic woke up and felt a weight on top of him. At first he didn't know where he was then he remembered. He looked down at himself and found Amy still on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Sonic smiled. She looked like an angel when she was asleep like this. Then he sighed. _"Too bad that this is going to be the only time I see her like this." _He thought. He looked at the clock. It read 6:49 a.m. He knew that he was probably the only one is the kingdom awake right now since breakfast starts at 8. Sonic gently kissed Amy on the forehead and accidently woke her up. Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry." Sonic whispered as he brushed a few of Amy's quill out of her face. "I didn't mean to wake you." Amy smiled, sleepily. "It's alright Sonic." She whispered back and nuzzled his neck. Sonic sighed softly. "Today is going to be the worse day in my life." Sonic said out loud. He had no idea why he said that out loud. Amy felt tears come to her eyes. "Mine too." She said. Sonic hugged her tighter. "Amy, you don't know how much I don't want this to happen." He said. Amy felt a tear escape her eye but Sonic brushed it away. "Don't cry Amy." "Can I help it?" She asked. Sonic sat up and pulled Amy up with him. "I need to go now." He said as he brushed the side of her face again. "But why?" She asked. "I can't let anyone see me with you like this. They know something is up." "So?" She protested. "Half the kingdom already knows I love you." "But you know as well as I do that since I'm getting married that we can't be together anymore." He said trying to sound light but he knew this was probably one of the worse things he could have said. Amy got up from the bed, walk out without a word, and shut the door. Sonic stared after her feeling stupid and useless. He looked around making sure no one was around, hanged his head and cried.

Amy raced down the hallway. It was impossible to look at Sonic and say we aren't together. Amy nearly crashed into Princess Sally when she turned a corner. "Watch it!" Sally shouted. Amy cringed. "Sorry." She said and quickly moved past her. "Amy." She called. Amy turned. "What?" She asked. "Stay away from Prince Sonic. He's mine." Amy wanted nothing more than to hit Sally over to head with her Piko Piko Hammer, which her father taught her to use before he died but she ignored her and kept on walking. She pushed past a few servants who were turning the throne room into a wedding chapel.** (Whatever that is) **The sight sickens her. Ever since Sonic showed her his true feelings for her she had always thought that she would be the one walking down the aisle to Sonic but no. All because some spoiled princess couldn't get it through her thick head that Sonic wasn't the one who kissed her that night. Who would kiss her anyway? She already proved herself annoying, stubborn, and mean. "Princess!" Amy looked up to see Sir Speed walking towards her with a worried look on his face. "Hello Sir Speed." Amy said. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Speed nods. "There is. No one has seen Prince Tails since yesterday and he isn't in his room. I've had search to entire kingdom for him but he is nowhere to be found. I was hopeing you have seen him." Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry but I've hadn't seen Tails since dinner." Speed sighs and bows. "Thanks anyway Princess." He hurried off. Amy frowned slightly. Where could Tails have gone? Amy began searching for Sonic. He needed to know this. Amy found him in a room in a white suit with Sally beside him. Amy tried hard to hold back her tears. "Sonic." She called. Sonic looked up. "Hey Amy." He said. He looked like he hadn't had a good rest in weeks. "Sonic, I think Tails had gone missing." She said. Sonic's eyes widened. "What?!" He cried. Sally rolled her eyes. "Is that all? Honesty, did you have to come in here to tell him that? Who cares? I'm sure the kid is fine." She asked. Amy's mouth dropped open. How dare she say that! "You are despicable!" Amy said as she marched up to her till she was nose to nose with her. "What kind of person doesn't care about their own family?" She said. Sally rolled her eyes. "Are you mental or something? Tails isn't part of my family." "When the wedding is over he will be! You know I thought that if I let Sonic go and let him be with you he would be happy but know I see that you would just make him unhappy for the rest of his life. You are just a cold hearted snake." She said. Amy whipped around and headed out the door. She heard Sally shout after her. "Well, at least I know how to say my feelings!" She shouted. Now that comment tipped Amy over to edge. She turned around and walked back to Sally. "At least my feelings for Sonic are true! I'm not the one threaten him to marry me! I care about what happens to his family!" Sally's mouth was wide open the whole time. "And at least he loves me back." She let her words sink in. Sally's expression changed from surprised to rage. Amy never saw it coming. POW! Sally slapped Amy in the face leaving a red mark. Amy grips her cheek in pain and stumbles back. Sally just sat there and smiled. "Wow! I'm surprised that you even had the guts to say that to me." She said. Amy faced Sally again, not with anger or rage or even pain which surprised Sonic. "Just look at you." Amy said calmly while still having her hand on her cheek. "Slapping another girl because you can't handle the truth." Amy whipped around and left without giving Sally or Sonic a chance to respond. After Amy was gone Sally turned to Sonic.

"You really need to rethink your choice of friends." Sonic couldn't believe what had just happened. "Sally, why the chaos did you slap her?!" He shouted. Sally shrugged as if it wasn't her fault. "She was annoying. She also said that you don't love me and that's crossing the line." "NO! YOU'RE CROSSING THE LINE SALLY!" He shouted. Sonic had never felt so anger in his life. Sally backed up a bit. "Baby?" She whispered. Sonic raced out of the room. "Don't call me that! The only person I love is Amy!" He said before running out. He ran into his mother in the hallway. "Sonic, is something wrong?" She asked. Sonic nodded. "There is. Sally slapped Amy right in front of me for no reason. Sally didn't even care when Amy told us that Tails had gone missing." Allena sighed. "So you heard. I was hopeing that we could find him before you would have noticed." Sonic shook his head. "I'm going to find Amy and maybe find Tails along the way but can you please talk to Sally's father?!" He asked. Allena nods. "Don't worry. I will." Sonic took off. "Thanks mom!" He cried before running off.

Amy had ran outside with tears pouring down her cheeks. How could a princess slap another princess? It was unheard of. Amy ran into the stables. She didn't know why. It was just a place where she felt safe. She felt her back hit the wall and she slid down till she was curled up in a small ball. She sat there crying till what felt like years. Then she heard someone coming down the path. She buried her face into her knees. She knew it was Sally to know doubt slap her again or worse. Amy squeezes her knees harder. "Ames?" Amy knew that voice. She looked up. "Sonic?" Sonic was standing in front of her. "Does it still hurt?" He asked as he bended down beside her. "Huh?" She asked. "When she'd slapped you. Does it still hurt?" He asked again as he took her cheek in his hand and examined it. Amy pulled away from him. "Amy?" He asked with concern in his voice. "You said we shouldn't be together. So I won't come near you then." She choked out the words. She couldn't bear to see the look of hurt in his eyes so she turned away. After a few moments of silence Sonic spoke. "Amy, look at me." She didn't move. Sonic put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Amy met Sonic's gaze. She told herself not to get lost in his emerald green eyes but that was impossible. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her up with him. "Ames, I'll never want anything to hurt you. I thought that if I just left you without looking back it wouldn't hurt so badly but oh Chaos how wrong I was. It hurts so much to not have you around. I can hardly imagine my life without you Amy." "Maybe we can still be friends?" Amy whispered. Sonic shook his head. "I highly doubt that." "Why? Because of Sally?" She asked. Sonic shook his head again. "No. I can't just live with just beening friends Amy." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. "Let's do a test then." He said softly. Amy didn't say anything, just stared. Sonic gently kissed Amy's forehead. "You can tell me to stop now." He whispered. He moved down and kissed her cheek. "Or now." He moved till he was right in front of Amy's lips. She was trembling in his arms. "Or…" He didn't get to finish. Amy had already leaned in and was kissing him roughly. "I love you." She said in between kisses. Sonic smiled and kissed her again. "I know. Me too." He whispered. Suddenly Sonic heard someone coming down the path. He quickly pulled her off of him and pushed Amy into a corner where they won't see her. "Sonic?" She whispered but Sonic broke her off with another kiss. "Just be quiet." He said and turned away. The person who was walking down the path was Sir Speed. "Speed? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. Speed sighed. "I've came to get you. The wedding is about to start." Sonic groaned. The thought of marring someone he didn't love killed him. "You think you would of giving up by now." Sonic muttered to himself. "Prince Sonic, I know you don't really love her but you must understand that you must marry her or there will be a war." Sonic sighed. He hates the thought of blood being spilled because he didn't love someone. He nods. "I'll be there." He looked down at his suit. Speed bows and leaves. Sonic turned back to Amy, who was coming out of her hiding spot. "Ames, I'm sorry but…" "You got to do what's best for your kingdom. I know." She replied sadly. Sonic nods. "Good bye Amy." He said and raced out of the stables to ashamed to look at her face.

"Do you Princess Sally Acorn, take Prince Sonic to be your husband?" He asked. Sally nods and smiles. "I do." Sonic rolled his eyes. It was unbelievable that this girl could forgive him for what he said to her not to long ago after she had slapped Amy. "And do you Prince Sonic, take Princess Sally Acorn to be your wife?" Sonic didn't know what to say. If he says yes he wouldn't be able to be with Amy but if he says no he would bring the two kingdoms at war. Man, his life sucks right now. He looked over at his mother who sat at the front row. She nodded to him but in a sad way. Next to her there was an empty spot where his little brother, Tails would of sat if he was here right now. No one had seen him since yesterday and it scared Sonic. Sally tapped her foot impatiently. Sonic gulped and was about to say "I do" when the doors to the throne room flew open. 4 figures came racing in. They were all screaming at the top of their lungs. "STOP THE WEDDING!"

**(Guys I won't be posting much chapters this week because of benchmarks. Man, I hate those test. Sorry guys!)**


	15. Figuring Out The Truth

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Sunday 1:26 p.m. Fire Kingdom.

Sonic was shocked to see Tails race in with Shadow, the Prince of the Night Kingdom, Rouge, and the weirdest yet, Scourge. "Tails!" Sonic cried. He ran over to his little brother while ignoring Sally's protest. He grabbed him in his arms. "Where have you been?" Sonic demanded. Tails wiggled out of Sonic's grasp. "Making things right." He said. Sally put her hands on her hips. "I demand to know what is going on around here!" She said annoyed. "Who are these people?" She asked as she looked at Shadow, Rouge, and Scourge. Scourge grinned. "Oh come on baby. Don't you remember me?" He asked. Sally stared at him for a bit then nodded. "Yea. You were that guy who got into a fight with Sonic a few years back. You gave him a bloody nose. That's actual how I met him." She turned to Sonic. "You remember that don't you?" She said sweetly. Sonic shook his head. "I told you before Sally. The only time I saw you was when we were just kids and plus I never how a bloody nose in my whole life." Sonic said as he raised his eyebrows. Sally sat there her mouth wide open. "What do you mean you never had a bloody nose before? I remembered on the night you kissed me you had one and…" "It wasn't me Sally. I swear on my kingdom that I never kissed you." Sonic said. Sally shook her head. "Impossible." She said. "After the fight you had with him." She said pointing to Scourge. "You ran into me. We started talking and things just clicked." Tails shook his head then points to Scourge. "Sally, are you sure it wasn't Scourge you kissed?" Sally sighed and looked over at Scourge. After a few moments of staring at him intensely her eyes lit up. "Honey?" She whispered. Scourge rolled his eyes. "Finally she figures it out." Sally ran over to him. "Scourge!" She cried but her father stopped her. "Wait!" He shouted. "I want some prove before my daughter marries anyone." Sally stomped her foot. "Dad!" She shouted. Her father turned to Allena. "I need some answers." Tails nods. "That's why I'm here sir. To prove my brother is not the husband!" Allena nods. "Please explain Tails." She said. Tails nods and steps up to the alter and faces the crowd. "When Sally told me that Sonic was the one who kissed her I was shocked mostly. I know my brother and he is certainly not that stupid to tell someone that he loves them when he loves someone else." The crowd gasped. "What do you mean Tails?" Sally's father asked. "What I'm saying is that Sonic is in love with Princess Amy Rose and he always has been!" Sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his head as the crowd turned to him. "I thought Sonic hated Amy?" A brown dog said from the crowd. Tails shook his head. "Nope. You see my brother isn't good at everything. In other words, he sucks at admitting his feelings." Everyone laughed at that which made Sonic blush even more. Tails continued. "Anyway, after spending a day here Amy and Sonic got closer together and you can guess the rest. When Sally came here and said she wanted to marry Sonic, Amy and Sonic were heartbroken. She basically tortured them." Sally rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Tails ignored her. "Then I remembered something Sally told me. She said that she and "Sonic" kissed 5 years ago and does anyone remember what happened on that date?" Tails asked as he looked at crowd. "5 years ago was the time Sonic and Scourge had a fight and the same time he met me and Shadow." Rouge answered. "Exactly." Tails said. "After fight Sonic, what did you do?" Tails asked. Sonic nods, seeing where Tails was getting at. "I left the room and went outside by myself. A few minutes later Shadow and Rouge joined me. We talked for a bit and afterwards I went home with my family." Sonic said. "So it was impossible for me to have kissed Sally during that time." "And." Shadow joined. "Scourge was the one with the bleeding nose, not Sonic." Scourge nods. "Sadly, that is true." Sally's father points to Scourge. "So you're the one who kissed my daughter?" Scourge nods. "Yea. I remember that kiss like it was yesterday." "Then how come you didn't step forward and keep your promise?" Sally's father asked. Scourge shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that 16 was the marring age for your kingdom?" He said. Sally ran up and hugged him. "I can't believe it was you the whole time! That would explain why Sonic kept on denying it." Scourge smiled. "Honesty Sally, how do you get me mixed up with that guy?" He asked. Sonic rolled his eyes. Sally shrugged. "It was really dark outside and both of you are hedgehog." She said. "Whatever. Let's blow this pop stand." He said. They both walk out and were soon followed by Sally's father. Before he left he turned to Queen Allena. "Sorry for all of the trouble we caused you." He said. Allena waved him off. "It's fine. I'm just glad it's over with." She said. The king nods and walks away followed by his people. Soon the Fire Kingdom's people also left. After they had cleared out the throne room was empty beside Sonic, Tails, Allena, Shadow, and Rouge. Sonic turned and smiled at Tails. "I own you big." Tails nodded. "Dude, I got you out of beening married. You total own me." Shadow sighed. "Well?" He asked. "What?" Sonic said as he looked up at Shadow. "Are you going to go tell her to good news?" Rouge asked. Sonic raised his eyebrow. "Tell who what?...Oh!" He raced out the doors. "Thanks for your help guys!" He shouted behind him.


	16. So Soon?

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Sunday 2:20 p.m. Fire Kingdom.

Amy looked up at the sky. Amy knew that Sally and Sonic would be married by now. She sighed sadly. Finally for the first time in her life she falls in love. Then some annoyed princess had to ruin her life. Did Sonic really kiss her? Impossible. Sonic told her that he loved ever since they met. _"But he could have been lying."_ She thought. She hears Cinnamon neighed. She sighed and walked over to Cinnamon's stall. "Hey girl." Amy said as she petted Cinnamon. Cinnamon nuzzles her. "You are very friendly." Amy said as she smiled. Cinnamon neighs again. "Do you want to go out for a ride?" Amy asked. Cinnamon neighs. "Well, I'll take that as a yes." Amy takes Cinnamon out of her stall and puts on her saddle like Sonic had showed her. She tugged on Cinnamon's reins and led her to the jumping area. She ran into Max and Lola. "Hey guys." Amy said. "Hi Amy." Lola said sadly. Amy sighed. She knew what they were going to say. "We're sorry about what happened with you and Sonic." Lola said. Amy felt tears come to her eyes. She griped Cinnamon's rein more tightly. "I guess…we weren't meant to be." Amy said and continued walking. "You would think that you two would be together forever. Get married and have kids. You know that kind of thing." Max said. Amy's tears were about to overwhelm her. Lola smacked Max in the back of the head. "Stop it! Can't you see it's making her upset?!" Lola shouted. Max rubbed his head. "Well, excuse me for pointing the facts." He said. "And they aren't helping!" Lola countered. Amy left the two chaos to fight and went into the jumping area. She used the fence to get onto Cinnamon since Sonic wasn't here. As she began to ride she remembered that Sonic never taught her how to jump on a horse. She decided to teach herself. That was probably the worst mistake she had ever made. She was able to get Cinnamon to jump but she wasn't ready for the aftermath of it. When Cinnamon landed Amy lost her balance on the horse and fell. She hit the ground, hard. She sat up and rubbed her ankle. It wasn't broken but it did hurt…a lot. "Ow!" She cried. "Amy!" Someone shouted. Amy knew that voice. "Sonic?" Sonic jumped over the fence and raced over to her. "What were you doing?" He asked as he bended down beside her. "I was just riding around and I lost my balance and fell." She answered. She rubbed her ankle again. "Is something wrong with your ankle?" He asked. Amy shook her head. "I'm fine." She stood up. Big mistake. She sprained her ankle when she fell and would have fallen again if Sonic hadn't caught her. "Amy, I think you sprained you ankle or something." He said. Amy sighed. "I guess so." Sonic set her down in the grass and sat down beside her. "What are you doing here anyway?" Amy asked. "The ceremony doesn't end until 8 and it's only 2." Sonic smiled. "The wedding got called off Amy." "What?!" Amy shouted as she turned to look at him. Sonic nodded. "It's a really long story but to make it short apparently Tails figured out that Scourge was the one who kissed Sally and Sally thought it was me when it wasn't." Amy hugged Sonic. "Oh Sonic!" She cried. "Whoa! Take it easy Amy." Sonic said. "I'm just so glad it was all a misunderstanding!" Amy said. Sonic kisses Amy on the cheek. "Me too." Amy tried to stand up but fell back down and grabbed her ankle. "Ow!" She yelled. "Are you alright?" Sonic asked concerned then looked at her ankle. "Oh. Come on. Let's take you to my mom. She deals with these all the time." Sonic picked her up and raced off. "What about Cinnamon?" Amy asked as she glared back at the horse. "Cinnamon will be fine. Horses can take care of themselves, plus she is in a fence area. She can't run off." Amy nods and laid her head on Sonic's shoulder.

Sunday 3:49 p.m. Fire Kingdom.

Sonic had taken Amy back to her room and went to find his mom. Sonic showed up a few minutes later with Queen Allena. Allena checked out Amy's ankle and she said that she will be fine as long as she lets it rest and heal for about a day. Amy nodded and turned to Sonic. "Where is Tails? I want to thank him for solving the crazy mystery." Sonic smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back." He left the room and soon came back with Tails. "Hey Amy." Tails called. Amy smiled. "Tails, I wanted to thank you for figuring out that…problem we had." Tails smiled. "No prob. There was no way I was letting someone like her marry by big brother." Sonic laughed. "Thanks Tails but you know you could have told me all this before going off by yourself like that." Tails shrugged. "I just got so excited that I found out that had to go and see if it's true." He said. Sonic sighed. "Oh well. What can you do?" Just then Max and Lola flew in. "Hey guys!" Max said. "What up my peeps?!" Lola shouted. Tails face palmed. "Lola, I told you not to do that." Tails said. Lola sat on Tails's shoulder. "That's why you're my master because no matter what I do or say you will always forgive me." She smiled. Tails sighed and shook his head. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked. "Well, we came up here for 3 things." Max said. "And those are?" Sonic asked. "One is this." Max hit Sonic on the shoulder, not too hard but not too soft either. "Ow! What was that for?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his shoulder. "That's for breaking Amy's heart for no reason!" Max shouted. Amy and Tails giggled while Sonic rolled his eyes. "Another reason we're here is because we came to see how Amy was doing. We heard you fell off of Cinnamon." Lola said as she looked over at Amy. "I'm fine you guys. I just need to rest my ankle for today." Lola nods. "That's good." "Then what's the 3rd reason?" Tails asked. Max pointed towards the door. "Amy has visitors." He said. Amy tipped her head to one side. "Really? Who?" She asked.

Then Queen Emily walked in followed by Amy's sister, Dawn. "Sick and now injured. How do you do it sis?" Dawn asked. Amy smiled and shrugged. "I guess I'm just special." Dawn rolled her eyes. "How right you are." She said. "How's you ankle?" Emily asked. "Fine mom. I just need to rest for a day and I'll be back on my feet." Amy said. Emily nods then turns to Sonic and Tails. "Can you please leave? I need to talk to my daughter in private." Sonic looks at Tails and shrugged. "Alright. Come on Tails." Sonic leaves followed by Tails, Max, and Lola. After they had gone Emily turned to Amy. "Amy, Queen Allena told me what happened with Princess Sally." "Oh that. Don't worry mom. Everything got sorted out in the end." "That's not what I'm talking about." Emily said. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. "Sis, she is basically asking you do you like Sonic yet or not?" Dawn said as she examined a nail. Amy couldn't help but blush. "Uhh…" "OMG! She's blushing! She does like him mom!" Dawn shouted. "Dawn, quiet or you'll embarrass your sister." Emily said. Dawn shrugged and turned away. "Mom, Dawn is right. I do like him." Amy said. Her mother smiled. "Oh really." "Yea and I think things can work between me and him." Dawn fist pumped the air. "I was right!" Amy stared at her sister. "What was that for?" She asked. "I knew Sonic would be able to make his way into your heart!" Amy shook her head. "Come again?" She asked. "Amy." Amy turned back to her mother. "Are you very sure you love Sonic?" She asked. Amy thought back to him. After everything that has happened she was sure she loved him. "Yes mother. I'm sure." Amy said. "Looks like there is going to be wedding." Dawn said and started humming the wedding song. That just made Amy blush even more. "You know sis, you really need to learn how to control that blush of yours. It's getting a little out of hand." Dawn said. Amy shrugged. Emily smiled and got up. "Well, I might as well tell Queen Allena about this. While I'm doing that you need to tell Sonic." Emily said. "Tell him what?" Amy asked. "About your wedding! Dud!" "Our…our wedding?" Amy stammered. Emily nods. "Of course. You love him don't you?" "I do!" "Then what's the problem?" Dawn asked. Amy sighed. "Never mind." "Now that that's settled I'll go talk to Allena and I'll send Sonic in so you can talk to him alone." Emily said as she walked out. Dawn followed. Amy looked down at her hands. _"How am I going to ask Sonic to marry me? What if he rejects me? He does love me but that doesn't mean he wants to get marry now."_


	17. Another Problem

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Queen Emily and Dawn came out of the room. "Sonic, Amy wants to talk to you alone." Emily said. Sonic nods and walks into the room and shuts the door. "Hey Amy. What did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked. Amy sighed as Sonic sat beside her on the bed. "Sonic, do you think…we're ready to take our…relationship to the next level?" She asked. Sonic scratched his head. "What do you mean?" "I'm talking about marriage Sonic. Do you think we should get married?" Amy asked. Sonic smiled. "Why are you smiling?" She asked. "You're blushing." He said. Amy touched her cheeks trying to hide it. Sonic chuckled and took her hands in his. "Ames, it's alright. You don't have to hide anything from me." He whispered. Amy blushed even harder. "Sonic, I do love you but do you think we're ready for marriage?" She asked again. Sonic squeezed her hands. "Amy, I wanted to marry you ever since I met you but the real question is, are you ready?" He asked. Amy nodded. "Of course." She replied. "You know you don't have to do this just because I want to. If you want to wait we can wait a few years." Sonic said as he let go of Amy's hands and began stroking her quills. Amy put her arms around Sonic. "Really?" She asked. Sonic nods. "I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do." He said. Amy smiled and laid her head on Sonic's shoulder. "I would want to wait a few years. Maybe next year?" She said. Sonic nods and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay. That's fine by me and I'm sure our mothers will understand." He said as he leaned down a kissed her forehead. Amy nods and snuggles closer. After a few minutes Sonic gently laid Amy back down on the bed. "You better get some rest so your ankle can get better." He said. Amy grabbed his hand. "Can you stay with me? Just for a little bit?" She asked. Sonic smiled and lay down next to her. "Alright but don't blame me if I start to snore." Sonic said. Amy giggled. "Then don't blame me if you wake up and I'm nowhere to be found." She said teasingly. Sonic wrapped his arm around her waist. "I like to see you try." He said with a smile. Amy giggled and nuzzled closer towards him till her face was half buried in his chest. Soon her breathing got soft and even. Sonic smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams." He whispered before falling asleep beside her.

Sunday 7:12 p.m. Fire Kingdom.

Amy woke up before Sonic. His arm was still wrapped comfortably around her waist. "Finally you wake up. You and him had been sleeping like that for hours." Amy turned her head to see Dawn standing on the other side of the bed. "Sis, what are you doing here?" Amy asked. "Queen Allena told us that me and mom can stay for dinner and she also told me to come and get you two love birds for dinner." Dawn replied. Amy sighed. "Alright. We'll be down in a moment." Amy said as Dawn walked out of the room. Amy turned back over and gently nudged Sonic. "Sonic, you need to wake up." She said. She heard Sonic sighed and opened his eyes. "Hey Amy." He murmured sleepily. "Sonic, you need to get up. It's time for dinner." Amy said. Sonic removed his arm from around Amy's waist and sat up. "Alright." He said. He yawned and got out of bed. Amy tested her ankle. "How's the ankle?" Sonic asked. "I'll be fine as long as I don't put too much pressure on it." She answered. "That's good." Sonic said. Amy nodded and they both go downstairs.

When they reached the dining room they saw Emily and Dawn sitting beside Queen Allena and Tails. "There's the happy couple." Emily said with a smile. Amy sighed. Sonic rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Mom, did you have to say that? You're making them blush." Dawn said. Emily laughed. "Now that we're done teasing them can we please start eating?" Tails asked. "Of course." Allena said. Sonic and Amy sat down at the table and began eating. "So Amy, have you told Sonic yet?" Emily asked. Amy nods. "I have mother." Emily turned to Sonic. "And you said?" Sonic looked at Emily. "Well, I said yes but me and Amy decided to hold off the marriage until next year." Dawn spited out her water. "What?!" She shouted. "Dawn, you know you don't do that when we are eating. That is not how a princess behaves." Emily said sternly. "But mom, tell me you are not freak out about this. I mean a whole year! Who waits that long?" Dawn asked. "I do." Amy said as she crossed her arms. "Sonic and me agreed that we will hold off the marriage until next year." Sonic nodded. Emily looked at Allena sadly. "I might as well tell her." Emily said to Allena. "Tell me what?" Amy asked. "Amy, I'm stepping down from beening ruler of the Ice Kingdom." Emily said. "Amy jumped out of her chair then quickly sat down due to her ankle. "What?!" She shouted. "Why are you telling me this now?!" Amy cried. "Because I wasn't sure how to tell you." She answered. "Well apparently you told Dawn perfectly fine!" Amy shouted. Dawn shrugged. "Amy, I am older then you. I understand why mom is doing this and you don't." "Why are you stepping down?" Amy asked Emily. Emily sighed. "Amy, I'm getting old. I need to step down and let some young blood take over as ruler." "Then why do you need me to get marry so soon?" Amy asked. "After the princess or prince of a kingdom is married they would rule with them in that kingdom so in this case you." Tails said. "So what you're saying is that since I decided to marry Amy we have rule the Ice Kingdom together?" Sonic asked. Emily nods. "Yes." "But why me? What about Dawn?" Amy asked. "Dawn hasn't even fallen in love yet Amy and you can't rule the Kingdom alone." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Don't rub it in." She said. "So what do you expect me and Sonic to do?" Amy asked. "I did expect you two to get married within this week." Emily said. "Please Amy, do it for your kingdom." Dawn said. "But…" Amy sighed, got up and left. Allena put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my." She said. Sonic got up to follow her. "I'll be right back." He said before leaving. Tails turned to Queen Emily. "Well, I hope you're happy." He said. "What do you mean?" Emily asked. "Now because you told her this she probably won't marry Sonic." "That doesn't make any sense Tails." Dawn said. Tails shook his head. "Amy can choose to stop the marriage and not become the ruler of the Ice Kingdom." "Oh no!" Dawn cried.


	18. Memories

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Amy kept on walking around till she found herself in a huge library. There was a fire place on the right side of the room with a few chairs and tables around it. There was a red book on one of the tables. Amy went over and picked it up. On the front it said "_Kingdoms of 2013"_. Amy opened it and saw many pictures of everyone's kingdoms including the people who ruled it. She turned the pages the Ice Kingdom. She saw many pictures of people who had ruled before her mother. She turned another page and saw her mother in a beautiful, white wedding dress. Next to her was a purple hedgehog in a black suit that had his arms around her mother. Tears filled her eyes. She knew this man. It was her father. "Amy?" Sonic walked into library. "There you are. I was wondering where you were." Sonic said as he walked over to her. "What are you reading?" He asked. Amy showed him the book. "Oh yea. My mom has all of them. The oldest one I think is 1987 but I could be wrong." Sonic sat beside her. "Is that your father?" Sonic asked as he pointed to the purple hedgehog. Amy nodded sadly. "Yea." "How come I never see him? Does he go on a lot of missions like my father?" He asked. Amy shook her head. "I wish." She said. "What do you mean Ames?" Sonic asked confused. "My father…he died when I was only 5." Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh my Chaos. I'm sorry I didn't know." He said. Amy tried hard not to cry. "It's alright. It's not like you knew anyway." She touched her locket. "So that's why you have that locket. I was wondering why you had it. Your father gave that to you didn't he." Amy nodded. "Before he left for the war." She said. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her onto his lap. For a few short minutes Amy felt like a kid again, sitting on her father's lap while he read her a story. She laid her head on Sonic's chest while Sonic stroked her quills with soft fingers.

"Sonic, I'm scared." Amy whispered. "Why are you scared?" Sonic asked. "I don't want to become queen of my kingdom. I have to make big decisions for the kingdom that can affect it greatly." Amy said. "I also have to decide if my kingdom should go into war or not and after what happened to my father I don't know what I'll do." Sonic hugged her tighter. "Don't worry Ames. I'll be there with you. I won't let anything happen to you." He said. "Plus none of the kingdoms are at war right now so I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." "So are we getting married?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic sighed. "If you want to Ames." He replied. Amy thought about it. They were already planning on getting married anyway so it wouldn't really be that big of a difference. Amy nodded. "I guess. Since my mother is stepping down from beening ruler someone as to rule in her spot." Sonic nodded and kissed her forehead. "Alright. I'll tell my mom." Amy sighed and got up from Sonic's lap. Sonic got up and took Amy's hand and led her back to the dining hall where everyone was still at. Dawn looked up. "You're back." She said surprised. Amy nodded. "Mom, me and Sonic have decided to…get married this week." Amy said turning to Queen Emily. Her mother looked up. "Really?" She said. Sonic nods. "Yea. Me and her just had to…talk about it for a little while." Allena clapped her hands together. "I knew you two would do that right thing." She said. "Yea mom." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes. "When is the wedding anyway?" Sonic asked. "Well, since Amy sprained her ankle I was thinking that we can have the wedding in a week so her ankle will be fully healed by then." Emily nodded. "I agree." "So I'll get the servants to decorate the hall for the wedding." Allena said. "And I'll go and talk to the chef about the wedding cake." Emily finished. "And I'll take Amy and Sonic to the Night Kingdom to see Rouge for the dress and suit. She is the best you know" Dawn said. Allena nodded. "Alright but you need to this tomorrow. It's late." Dawn nods. "Fine. I'm going to bed." Dawn goes back up to her room. Tails hugged Sonic before going up to his room. "Night guys." He said before he left. Sonic and Amy went up to their rooms. "Night." Amy said as she kissed Sonic. "You too." He said as he walked back to his room. Amy sighed and went to her room and shut the door.


	19. One Crazy And Scary Trip

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Monday 7:54 a.m. Fire Kingdom.

Amy woke up the next morning. Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sun was shining and life seemed perfect. She got up and got dressed. As she was brushing her hair she knew she had to go and wake up Sonic. After she was done with that she opened up her door and stepped into the hall. She saw Tails walking towards her. "Hey Amy." He called. "Hey Tails." "I was just about to go wake up Sonic and the others. You want to come?" Tails asked. Amy nodded. "Sure." Tails walked down the hall till he got to Sonic's room and knocked. No answer. He opened the door and they both stepped inside. Sonic was still asleep in his bed. Amy smiled and went over to him. She poked him. "Sonic, you need to get up." She said. Sonic continued to sleep. Amy then looked at Tails and nodded. Tails took a run leap and landing on top of Sonic instantly waking him up. "Tails!" Sonic shouted. "What the heck?!" Tails laughed as his brother sat up. "You know there is a thing called letting your brother sleep in." Sonic said. Tails laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" He asked. "Plus we need you to be wake so we can go to the Night Kingdom." Amy said. Sonic sighed and got up. "Alright. I'm up." "We'll meet you downstairs in the dining room." Amy said as she left the room with Tails right behind her.

When Amy and Tails got downstairs they saw that the whole palaces had been decorated into another wedding chapel but it was much different than the old one when Sally was going to marry Sonic. They made their way to the dining hall. When they stepped inside they saw that Queen Allena, Queen Emily, and Dawn have already started eating. Tails and Amy took their seats and began eating. Sonic joined them a few minutes later. "So Amy, I will get one of my knights to set up a carriage for you so you, Sonic, and Dawn can get to the Night Kingdom." Allena said. "Actually mom I was thinking that we all just ride horse back there. Amy and me already know how to ride. I'm not sure about Dawn but…" Dawn waved him off. "I know how to ride a horse. Mother taught me before Amy was born." Amy looked at Emily. "Why didn't you teach me?" She asked. Emily sighed. "I'm sorry Amy but I never seemed to have the time to teach you how to ride." "Well, Sonic taught Amy had to ride." Tails said. "The only thing she doesn't know how to do is jump. That's how she got her sprained ankle in the first place." Dawn looked at her. "I was wondering how you got a sprained ankle. How is it anyway?" She asked. Amy tested her ankle out. It felt fine. "I feel fine." Amy replied. Emily nodded. "Good." "And about that just riding your horses to the Night Kingdom. That's fine as long as you don't get injured on the way and you make back on time. The wedding is in 6 days and we don't need any more injures to any of you and it's a one day journey." Allena said. Emily nods in agreement. "Alright. Should go after breakfast?" Sonic asked. Both queens nod. "Yes. The sooner you get your dress and suit made the better." Allena said. "Can I come too?" Tails asked. Allena sighed. "If Sonic wants you to go." Tails looked at Sonic. "Can I?" Sonic shrugged. "Sure. The more the merrier." "Yea!" Tails shouted. "Now finish your breakfast." Emily said. "Can't have you hunger for your fitting."

Sonic helped Tails put on the saddle to Splash, a brown stallion with white spots like splashes. Dawn got a white mare named Angel. She was busy putting her saddle on while Amy was saddling up Cinnamon. When they got done Sonic boosted up Tails onto Splash then came and helped Amy. When they were all set and ready they headed down towards the front of the palace where both of their mothers were waiting. Allena handed Sonic a sword and Tails a crossbow. "Why in the world are giving them weapons?" Dawn asked. Sonic sighed. "A lot of things can happen in a one day journey." Sonic said. "Like what?" Amy asked. "Hopefully, you wouldn't find out." He said. Amy looked over at Tails. "You know how to use a cross bow?" She asked. Tails shrugged. "I needed to protect myself somehow." He said. "Now guys. When you get to the Night Kingdom you will be staying the night there." Sonic nods. "Okay mom. We got it." Allena sighed. "My little boy is growing up." Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile. "What about me?" Tails asked. "You too Tails. Now off you go." Allena said. "Bye mom!" Amy and Dawn shouted as they rode off with Sonic and Tails.

They have been riding for about 6 hours and the sun was already setting. "Are you there yet?" Tails asked. Sonic shook his head. "Sorry Tails but we have a long way ahead of us." He answered. "Can we at least take a break?" Dawn asked. "The horses have been walking for like forever and I'm tried." Sonic pulled Lightning into a stop. "Alright but only for a few more minutes." Amy, Dawn, and Tails also pull their horses to a stop. Amy jumped off while Sonic helped Tails down. Amy looked at the sun. They left the Fire Kingdom around 8:30 and it should be about 2:35 now. Amy looked over at Sonic. "Sonic, how long do you think till we get there?" She asked. Sonic looked at the horizon. "About 7 more hours." He answered. Amy and Dawn's mouths dropped open. "7 hours!" Dawn shouted. Sonic shrugged. "Don't worry. Once we start moving time will go faster." Dawn sighed as she got back on top of Angel. "I hope your right." She said. Sonic helped Tails back on Splash then turned and helped Amy with Cinnamon. "Trust me it will." He said.

They all have been riding for another 5 hours. It was already getting dark. "Sonic, do you think we'll be able to get to the Night Kingdom before it gets to dark?" She asked. Sonic looked at the sky. "As long as we keep on moving." He said. Amy nodded and kept on moving.

They been riding for another half hour and Amy could barely see the road in front of her. "Sonic, it's getting very dark." Tails said as he looked around. Sonic looked up and smiled. "Don't worry guys. We're almost there." Sonic points in front of him and in the distance was a palace. "Finally!" Dawn shouted. Suddenly all the horses stopped. "What the heck? Cinnamon, what are you doing?" Amy asked her horse. Amy looked up at everyone else and their horses have done the same. "Lightning, what are you doing?" Sonic scowled. Lightning refused to budge. Sonic sighed and got off. "What is up with you?" He asked. Dawn, Tails, and Amy got off their horses. "What's wrong with them? Why did they all just stop?" Dawn asked as she looked at Angel. That's when Amy heard something in the bushes along the path. "Sonic!" Amy shouted as the first shape leaped out of the bush. Soon it was joined by more until they surround them and the horses. The horses were going crazy. Neighing and kicking everywhere. Amy tried to get a better look at the shape. Then one of them hit a patch of moonlight. It was an animal on four legs with gray fur, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. "Wolves!" Dawn shouted. "And a whole pack of them." Sonic said calmly. He drew his sword and launched himself at the nearest wolf. Tails took out his cross bow and did the same. Amy didn't really know what was going on but she had a feeling Sonic and Tails had done this kind of thing before by the way they were acting. Amy backed up into Cinnamon. A wolf was coming towards them growling and Amy had no idea what to do. The wolf jumped at her but Cinnamon sent it flying with a kick from her strong hind legs. Then they all hear a long howl and all the wolves leave, running back to the forest. Amy was gasping for breath when Sonic came over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he wrapped Amy in his arms. Amy nodded and kissed his cheek. "Why on earth did you do that?" She whispered. "You could have gotten yourself killed." Sonic smiled. "I had to protect you somehow." He said. Amy felt something on her fingers. She raised her hand off of Sonic's chest and saw blood. "Are you bleeding?!" She nearly yelled. Sonic shook his head. "Not my blood. It was the pack leader's." "You killed the pack leader?" Dawn asked. Sonic shook his head. "Only injured him enough to make him call back his pack. Now we better get moving before they come back for a rematch." Sonic looked around for Tails. "Tails!" He called. "Here." Tails said as he jumped down from a nearby tree with his cross bow in one hand. Sonic sighed with relief then helped Amy back on Cinnamon. "You know Sonic, Cinnamon saved my life." Sonic nods. "Yea. I saw that." He patted Cinnamon's side. "You all will defiantly get a reward when we get home." Sonic said as all the horse neighed in agreement. "That would explain why all the horses stopped for no reason." Tails said as Sonic helped him up. Dawn nods. "Yea. They must have heard the wolves before we did." "They were all just trying to protect us weren't you?" Sonic asked as he got back on Lightning. Lightning neighed and they all set off again for the Night Kingdom.

About an hour and Tails was actually fallen asleep on Splash. Amy laughed and told Sonic. Sonic smiled and looked back and saw Tails asleep. "Another pack of wolves!" Sonic yelled. Tails bolted up and looked around. "Who, what, when, where, why, and how." Everyone started laughing. Tails crossed his arms. "That was not funny." He said. Sonic shrugged. "Maybe but it did get you awake." Tails sighed and kept on riding.

Amy saw a figure on the path walking towards them. "Who's that?" Amy asked. She knew it was hedgehog but it was too dark to see his face or color. Sonic just kept on riding. "I don't know but we'll find out soon." He said. The figure got closer and Amy finally figures out who it was. "Shadow?" Sonic asked when they got close enough. The black hedgehog nodded. "What are you doing here faker?" He asked. "We're here to see Rouge." Sonic said. "Sonic and Amy are getting married!" Tails shouted. Shadow shook his head with a smile. "Finally you tell her. It took you what? 5 years?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever Shadow." "What are doing out this late anyway?" Dawn asked. Shadow shrugged. "I like taking walks outside." "In the dark?" "Yes, in dark Dawn. Now come on before you all freeze to death." Shadow turned and walked back. Sonic and the others followed.


	20. A Secret Lost And Found

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Monday 9:41 p.m. Night Kingdom.

Finally they have all reached the palace of the Night Kingdom. Dawn jumped off of Angel. "Finally we're here!" She stretched her legs and arms. Sonic got off of Lighting and helped Amy off of Cinnamon while Dawn helped Tails down from Splash. When Amy got to ground she hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged her back. "I hope this trip wasn't too crazy for ya." He said. Amy shrugged. "It could have been crazier." She said. "How?" Sonic asked. "We could have been attacked by a pack of bears." Sonic chuckled. "Now that would be crazy." Shadow looked back at Sonic. "Were you attacked by another pack of wolves' faker?" He asked as he looked at Sonic's clothes, which were blood stained. Sonic sighed. "Yea. I have no idea why they keep on attacking us." Sonic said. Shadow smiled. "Maybe your natural, unbearable scent draws them to you." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh yea. That's definably the cause." He said sarcastically. Some Night Kingdom knights came and took their horses to the stables. Shadow showed them in. The Night Kingdom wasn't much different for the Fire Kingdom's palace except that it seemed more dark and mysterious then the Fire Kingdom's. Shadow leads them through a hallway and past a door to what looked like their throne room. On one of the chairs sat Shadow's father. His mother and Rouge were nowhere in sight. "Son, why are the Princes of the Fire Kingdom and the Princesses of the Ice Kingdom here?" The king asked. Shadow shrugged. "They said they wanted to see Rouge." "For what reason?" He asked. "Prince Sonic and Princess Amy are getting married." Shadow answered. "I see." He said. "I believe Rouge is in her room." Sonic, Dawn, Amy, and Tails all bow to the king. "Thank you sir." Sonic said and followed Shadow up some stairs. Amy and the others followed.

Shadow went down a hallway and passed a few doors. He stops at one of the doors and knocked. A few minutes later a white bat in a black gown opens the door. "Shadow, what is it now?" She asked. She stops when she saw Sonic, Amy, Dawn, and Tails. "What are they doing here?" Rouge asked. "Faker finally admitted his feelings to Rose and now they're getting married." He answered. Rouge clapped her hands together. "Really! I knew it would work out…eventually." Amy blushed but got over it. "Rouge, my mother said that you would be able to make me a dress and Sonic a suit." Rouge nods. "Of course I can! Step right this way." She said and stepped aside to let everyone into her room. Her room was bigger than it first looked. There was a bed on one side with a closet. There were clothes all over the floor and there a desk on the other side of the room with a bunch of papers on it with dress designs drawled on them. Rouge open up one of the desk drawers and pulled out a giant binder and gave it to Amy. Rouge looked at Shadow then at Sonic. "Sonic, you are going to have to leave for a while. Can't let the groom see the bride's dress." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Come on faker. Let's leave the girls to do…whatever girls do with wedding dresses." He said and left. Sonic smiled. "I'll see you later Ames." He said before grabbing Tails and dragging him out of the room. Amy smiled and turned to Rouge. "Let's get started."

Rouge, Amy, and Dawn had spent hours in that binders trying to figure out what kind of dress Amy liked. An half an hour later they finally found one she really loved. It was a silk pink dress with a red sash. The dress went all the way to the floor and Rouge said that she would be able to get it ready by tomorrow. "Thanks Rouge!" Amy cried as she hugged Rouge. Rouge smiled. "No problem. Anything for the bride." She said. "What about Sonic?" Dawn asked. "Oh yea. I almost forgot about him." Rouge said as she took out another binder. "Come on. Let's go find him."

While the girls were deciding on Amy's wedding dress Sonic, Shadow, and Tails decided to sit in their library and wait for them to finish. Soon they started talking about the wedding. "It surprised me faker that you finally got the guts to actually say you love her to her face." Sonic shrugged. "I guess I just had it in me. I just never knew it." Tails was reading a book that he had pulled off shelves. "What are you reading Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails looked up. "Just some war that went between the Light Kingdom and Night Kingdom in 2001." He answered. Shadow nodded. "My father was in that war. We won of course." Tails looked at Sonic. "Hey Sonic, is there any wars that we been in?" He asked. Sonic shook his head. "None that I know of." Shadow looked at Sonic. "I remember a war your kingdom was in." "Really?" Sonic asked. "I don't remember any war happening in my kingdom." "You sure?" Shadow asked. "Well, even if there was a war my mother would have never told me. She always wants to protect me from this kind of things." Sonic answered. "What was the war called and who did we go against?" Tails asked. Shadow got up from his chair and went to a row of books. "I don't really remember but it was all in a book." He said. He stopped and pulls down a large blue book. "Here we go." He sets the book down on a table and opens it. Sonic and Tails stood on both sides of him. Shadow turned a couple of pages then stopped on page. "There it is." The page read:

**Chapter 10- Fire vs. Ice**

"Wait. Are they talking about the Fire and Ice Kingdoms?" Tails asked as he looked at the title. Sonic's eyes widened. "I think so." Shadow shook his head. "Don't jump to conclusions." He said and turned back to the book.

**A long time ago when the kingdoms were at peace a horrible conflict broke out between the Ice Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom. King James and King Jules got into an argument that led to a long war. The Ice Kingdom had won but King James gave up his life in doing so. Queen Emily and her two daughters were left to rule the kingdom on their own. **

Sonic stopped reading. "Oh my Chaos." He said. "Our kingdom…killed Amy's father!" Tails cried. That's when Amy and the girls walked in. Rouge was carrying a giant binder. Shadow quickly closed the book. "Hey guys, we're back." Amy said as she hugged Sonic. "Hey Ames." Sonic said, a little uneasily. "Is something wrong Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic shook his head. "No. Everything's fine." He answered. "Don't worry Amy. Guys act like this when they're getting married all the time." Rouge said. Dawn nodded. "Yea." She agreed. Then they all hear a growl. They all look at Tails. Tails rubbed the back of his head. "My bad. I guess I'm just a little hunger." Tails said. Everyone laughed. Shadow started walking towards the door. "Come on. I'll go get the chefs to make some dinner for all of you." He said. "Sounds good to me." Dawn said and followed Shadow. Rouge, Tails, and Amy followed too. Sonic sighed. _"What am I going to do? Amy will hate me forever if I tell her but…"_ "Sonic! Are you coming?" Amy called. Sonic looked up. "Huh? Yea." He said and started walking towards her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked as they followed the others down the hallway. "I'm fine Ames." Sonic said. "You don't seem like it." She said. "Look, I'm just a little bit nervous about the wedding." He lied. Amy sighed and took his hand. "Sonic, I know it's something more than that. If you don't want to tell me then fine just promise me that whatever is making you act like this isn't going to get between us." She said. Sonic nodded. "I promise Amy." He said. "Alright." She then hugged him, turned and walked away.


	21. Something Isn't Right

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Monday 11:58 p.m. Night Kingdom.

After dinner Sonic picked out his suit which was a white suit with a blue shirt and white tie. After that Shadow showed everyone to their rooms. Sonic's was right next to Amy's. Tails's on the other of Sonic's and Dawn right next to Tails's. They said there good-nights and went to their rooms. Sonic fell asleep right when he hit the bed. He had a long day.

Tuesday 8:36 a.m. Night Kingdom.

Amy stretched and sat up with a yawn. Today would be the day Rouge started making the dress and suit. Amy got up, changed, and went to go see if Sonic was awake. When she opened his door she saw that Sonic was still asleep. Smiling to herself she went over to him and pinched him on the arm. He woke up startle. He looked at Amy. "Really?" He asked. Amy smiled. "What did you expect me to do?" She asked. "To wake me up nicely. You know that works too." Amy shrugged and got up. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yea." Sonic answered. He got up and kissed her. "I'll be down in a minute." He said. Amy nodded and left. Sonic stared after her and sighed. _"How am I going to tell her?" _Sonic wondered.

Shadow had served everyone breakfast. "Thanks Shadow." Tails said as he bit down on his muffin. Shadow shrugged. "You're welcome." He said. Sonic looked over at Amy, who was eating and chatting with Dawn. Sonic gave Shadow a look saying _"I'm going to tell her."_ He touched Amy's shoulder and whispered. "I need to talk to you right now. It's important." Amy just nodded and excused herself. Sonic did the same and led Amy to the library. "What did you need to talk about Sonic?" She asked as soon as they reached the library. "Ames, do you know anything about the war your father died in?" Sonic asked. Amy's eyes dropped. "No, why do you ask?" _"Oh Chaos." _He thought. He took a deep breath. "Amy, I'm going to show you something. Something that will probably make you hate me forever." "Sonic, I could never hate you. What are you talking about?" She asked. Sonic opened the blue book and turned to the page. "This is what I'm talking about. Now before you start reading I'm just going to say I didn't know about this until last night." He said then sat in a chair. Amy gave him a confused look then turned back to the book and began reading. Sonic watched her expression change from confused to horrify. After she was done reading she turned to Sonic. Her eyes close to tears. "This is impossible." She whispered. Sonic shook his head and stood up. "No Amy. You know as well as I do books don't lie." Amy turned away from him, her arms folded. Sonic sighed. "I know your anger with me. I'm just going to go." He said and got up but Amy grabbed his arm. "No, I'm not mad at you." She said. Sonic blinked. "You're not?" Amy shook her head. "You didn't have anything to do with the war. You weren't the one who killed my father." She said. Sonic hugged her. "You know I would never try to hurt you." He whispered. "I know." Amy whispered back. "I can't believe my mom never told me this. I mean I know my father was at war but I didn't think with the Fire Kingdom." Amy said as she snuggled closer to Sonic. Sonic sighed. "Me too." Just then Rouge walked into the room. "Oh. Am I interrupting something?" She asked. "No, not really." Amy said. "Alright then. Amy, I need you to come with me so we can start working on the dress. Sonic, you just do whatever you need to do cause making the dress takes longer than making the suit." Amy nods and turns back to Sonic. "Sonic, no matter what happened in the past I will still love you." She said and followed Rouge. Sonic rubbed the back of his head. Shadow and Tails came in after Rouge and Amy had left. "Well, how did she take it?" Shadow asked. "Well, she isn't mad at me so that's good but she is mad at her mom for not telling her." Sonic answered. "So the wedding is still going on?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded. "Yea Tails." Tails let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Chaos. You two are made for each other." Sonic rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "Where are you going faker?" Shadow asked. "To get some thinking done." Sonic replied.

After they had picked out the right shade of red and pink and gotten their measurements Rouge got to work on sewing while Dawn and Amy sat on Rouge's bed and talked. Amy decided to tell Dawn what she and Sonic had found out to see if she knew. "Dawn, you remember dad right?" She asked. Dawn nodded. "Of course. Why?" "Well, Sonic found out about the war our father was in and…" "And he found out that the Fire Kingdom was the one who killed him. Right?" Dawn finished. Amy looked up surprised. "How did you know?" "Mother told me." She answered. "How come mother told you but not me?" Amy asked. Dawn sighed. "Amy, no offence but you keep grudges a lot so if mom had told you this you probably would of hated the Fire Kingdom and want nothing to do with them." Dawn said. Rouge didn't look up from her sewing but Amy was sure she was listening. "Yea but…" She sighed. "Amy, tell me. Do you love Prince Sonic?" Rouge asked while she sewed. Amy nodded. "Of course I do." Amy answered. "Then why should this matter now?" Rouge asked. Amy sighed and placed a hand to her head. "I don't know." Amy said. "Then you have nothing to worry about." Dawn said. Amy smiled. "I guess you're right." Rouge then got up. "There. I think it's done." Amy let out a squeal of excitement and Rouge handed the dress to her. "Go try it on." Amy nodded and went into the bathroom and shut the door. She heard Dawn laughed. As Amy put the dress on she thought about all those times you thought Sonic was a horrible person and…all those things she said about him. She knew she had to talk to him again and soon before the wedding. She then turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing. Dawn knocked on the door. "Are you ready or what?" Dawn asked impatiently. Amy opened the door and stepped out. Dawn gasped and Rouge smiled. "Amy…you look…amazing!" Dawn shouted and began turning her around so she could she Amy better. "Mom is total going to love this dress!" Dawn said as she sat back on the bed. "Thanks Dawn." Amy said with a smile. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Rouge said. Shadow came in. "Lunch is ready." He said, and then stared at Amy. "Is that the wedding dress?" He asked. Rouge nodded. "Yup. She looks great doesn't she?" Rouge said. Shadow shrugged. "She looks nice. Now come on before your food gets cold." He said before leaving. Amy was about to take off the dress when Dawn stopped her. "Wait, why don't you show Sonic before you take it off?" Dawn asked. Amy giggled. "Good idea." She said and walked out. Dawn and Rouge laughed and followed her.

Sonic and Tails were already eating when Shadow came in. "Where are the girls?" Sonic asked. Shadow shrugged. "They were up there but I'm not sure when they will be down." Shadow replied. Sonic face palmed. "Seriously?" He said. Shadow shrugged again. "Hey, they're girls. I'm a guy. I don't get mixed up in their stuff." Tails laughed as Sonic rolled his eyes. That's when he saw her. It was like that time when he first saw her. Amy had walked into dining hall wearing a silk, pink dress with butterfly sleeves and a red sash that fitted her perfectly. "Oh wow." He said. Amy nervously pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Do you like it?" She asked. Sonic smiled with a slight blush. "I love it. It's perfect for you." Sonic said. Amy smiled and hugged Sonic before sitting beside him. Dawn and Rouge sat across from them. "Rouge, how long till you get faker's suit done?" Shadow asked. Sonic sighed. "Again with the nickname." He muttered. "About one more day. I'll get my measurements then start working on it. I probably won't finish it today but by lunchtime tomorrow it should be." She answered. Shadow nodded and turned back to eating. After lunch Sonic head up to Rouge's room with Rouge. Amy went up to her room to change out of the wedding dress. After Rouge had gotten her measurements she sent Sonic away so she could do her work. Sonic was walking down the hallway and turned the corner and nearly crashed into Amy. "Hey Amy." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic. Did Rouge get your measurements?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded. "Yea. She is making the suit right now. I have no idea why she sent me away." "Probably because she knew you'll get bored watching her." Amy said with a smile. Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I don't get bored that easily." He said. Amy laughed. "You keep thinking that." She said. That when Tails came over to them. "Guys, Shadow said that something is wrong with the horses." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "The horses?" Tails nodded and lead the down the steps and out a back door that lead to the stables. "So what exactly is wrong with them?" Amy asked. Tails shrugged. "Shadow just told me something is wrong with the horses and he needed me to come and get you guys." Sonic exchanged a look with Amy, who did the same. What could be wrong with the horses? When they got to the stables Shadow was watching the horses, which were all in their stalls. "Shadow, what's going on?" Sonic asked. Shadow turned towards them. "Something is up with the horses. They keep on neighing and I can't get them to shut up." Sonic looked towards Lightning. Shadow was right. All of the horses were neighing and showed no signs of stopping. "What's wrong boy?" Sonic said as he came over and gently petted Lightning's neck. Lightning neighed and a shook it's head. It stomped his foot on the ground in the hay. "Huh?" Sonic was confused. Lightning was never like this. Amy stepped up. "Sonic, I think Lightning wants you to look under the hay." She said. "Really?" Sonic asked. "Amy may have a point. I can't see any other reason why the horses are acting like this." Shadow said. Sonic opened the stall and let Lightning out. He gave Lightning's reins to Amy and started looking around the hay. "I don't see anything." Sonic said as he stood back up. Then something caught his eye. A glint of silver. Sonic went over and picked it up. It was a key. "What the heck is this?" Sonic asked. Amy and Shadow came over. "I believe that's a key." Shadow said. "I know it's a key. I mean what's it for?" Sonic said. Amy took it. The key had a small card attached to it. She read it.

**My daughter, this key opens up my secret chest that I own. Your mother should know about it. Ask her and she shall tell you. There is something important in there that I need you to see.**

** Best wishes, **

** King James**

"Dad?!" Amy nearly shouted. Sonic took the key. "If this was your father's then what is it doing in the Night Kingdom's stables?" Sonic asked as he turned to Shadow. Shadow rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, my father was good friends with Amy's father before he…died. It's possible that King James gave my father the key to hide until it was needed and knowing my father he probably lost it in here and forgot about it." Tails rolled his eyes. Amy looked at the key. "I wonder what it unlocks." She asked. Sonic shrugged. "I guess we are going to have to wait till we get home and ask you mom." Sonic said. Amy touched her locket and nodded. Sonic put Lightning back in the stall and patted him. "Good job Lightning. I see you tomorrow." Sonic said and followed Amy, Tails, and Shadow out.

After dinner Sonic went up to his room. A few minutes later he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in." He called. Sonic expected Rouge or Tails but it was Amy. "Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, do you think I'm different?" She asked. Sonic was surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked. Amy sighed. "Sonic, something isn't right with me. Ever since we found this key I'm been feeling…strange. Like I don't belong here." Sonic put his arms around her. "Of course you belong here." He said as he rubbed her back. "Why on earth you would think any other way?" He asked. Amy shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that so many things had happened in this week. My life is so turned around." Sonic smiled and kissed Amy on the cheek. "So has mine." He replied softly. Amy smiled and snuggled closer to Sonic. Sonic sighed happily. Amy yawned. "Are you tired?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded but didn't move away from Sonic. "Sonic, can I stay with you tonight?" She asked. Sonic thought about it. They have only spent one night together and they were getting married in a few days. "Sure." He said. Amy lay down on the bed while Sonic lay beside her. "I'm glad we're getting married." Amy said sleepily. Sonic nodded slowly. "Sonic, can I ask you something?" She asked. Sonic turned his head so he faced her. "Anything Ames." He said. "Do you really love me?" She asked. Sonic kissed her before answering. "Amy, you're the only one I have ever loved. My feelings for you will never change." Amy was close to tears. "I don't understand." She whispered. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked worriedly. "Since I met you I've always say mean things to you. I never gave you a chance to explain or anything. How can you still love me?" She asked as tears streamed down her face. "Ames,…" Sonic whispered as he brushed her tears away and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You gave me another chance. That's all I ever wanted. True, you have been kind of annoying for the past few years but that just you beening you and that's what I love about you. You're not afraid to show who you are." Sonic kissed her again. When he pulled away Amy was smiling. "I love you too." She said and nuzzled close to him before falling asleep in his arms. Sonic smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Good night my sweet rose."


	22. Back Home

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Wednesday 9:02 a.m. Night Kingdom.

Sonic woke up before Amy. She was still asleep in his arms. He shook her awake. "Come on Amy. You need to wake up." Amy rolled over but didn't awake. Sonic smiled. "Amy, the wedding is today." Amy's eyes shot open. "What?!" She cried out. Sonic laughed. "I'm just kidding Ames." He said. Amy smiled playfully. "Oh just wait until tomorrow." She said as she got out of bed. Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'll make sure to lock my door." He said. Amy left to go get dress in her room. When she was gone Sonic got dressed and walked down to breakfast. He was surprised to find Shadow and Rouge already eating. When Rouge saw him she smiled. "Sonic dear, your suit is ready." She said. "It is?" Sonic asked. "I thought you said you would have the suit ready by lunch time?" Rouge laughed. "That was the ordinal plan but since you two are such a lovely couple I decide to stay up a little bit and work extra hard." She said. Sonic smiled. "Thanks Rouge." He said. Rouge shrugged. "It was nothing." She answered. Just then Amy, Dawn, and Tails came and sat down. Tails rubbed his eyes sleepily. "And you say Sonic is hard to wake up. You're impossible Tails." Amy said. Tails smiled. "Hey, I have my reasons." Tails said. Amy shook her head and began eating. "Amy, I have Sonic's suit done." Rouge said. "You do!" Amy shouted. Rouge nodded. "Yup. All we need is for Sonic to try it on and then you guys can head back to the Fire Kingdom." Rouge said. "Finally!" Tails shouted. "I really want to go back home." Dawn rolled her eyes. "We noticed." Everyone laughed.

Sonic stepped out of the bathroom. "Well? How do I look?" He asked. Amy hugged him. "You look very handsome." She said. Sonic smiled. Shadow nodded to him. "You look good faker." He said. Sonic let out an annoyed sigh. "Stop calling me that!" Shadow smiled. "Why? It's to fun." He replied. Tails jumped up and down around Rouge. "What about me?" He asked with excitement. Rouge laughed. "When me and Shadow come over for the wedding I'll give you your suit Tails alright? Right now you four need to get home." Rouge said turning to Amy, Sonic, and Dawn. They all nodded. "Thanks for everything Rouge." Amy said as she gave the dressmaker a hug. Rouge awkwardly patted her on the back. "Yea, now please let go of me." She said. Amy let go and walked over to Sonic, who was talking to Shadow. "Now faker, are you sure you don't need my help?" He asked. "Why would we need your help?" Sonic asked as he picked up his sword. "Well, for some reason a pack of wolves always seem to attack you no matter what so I was thinking I should come with you for backup." He said. Sonic shook his head. "Shadow, you may be 3 years older than me but trust me I got this." Sonic said. Shadow sighed and shook his head. "Just be careful." He said and left to get the horses. Sonic and Amy followed. Amy grabbed Cinnamon. Sonic got Lightning and Splash while Shadow got Angel. They lead the horses to the front, where Tails and Dawn were waiting. "Bye Rouge." Dawn said as climbed up on Angel. Rouge handed Dawn the dress and suit in a box so they would be protected during the ride and did a wave before going back inside the palace. Shadow helped Tails while Sonic helped Amy with their horses. "Thanks Sonic." Amy said as she grabbed Cinnamon's reins. Sonic nodded and turned to Shadow. "So when will you guys be at wedding?" Sonic asked. Shadow shrugged. "We'll probably come a day before the wedding or maybe two but don't worry Sonic. We'll be there." Shadow said then walked up the palace's steps and went back inside. Sonic sat there with a stunned expression on his face. "Sonic, is something wrong?" Tails asked. Sonic got on Lightning then turned to look at Tails. "Shadow just did the strangest thing." "What?" Dawn asked. "He said my name right." Sonic replied and rode off.

Thursday 12:44 a.m. Fire Kingdom.

Lucky they all got back to the Fire Kingdom without a wolf pack attacking them but it was very dark out. It was about 12:45 at night and everyone was tired. "Are we there yet?" Tails whined. Sonic sighed then looked up. "For the sixth time Tails we are not…actually we're here." Sonic said. Amy raised her head up. Sonic was right. The Fire Kingdom was just a few miles down the road. Dawn smiled then looked at everyone. "Race ya." She said and she and Angel took off. Sonic smirked. "No one can beat Lightning in a race. Let's go!" Sonic shouted and raced after Dawn. Amy smiled at Tails and dug her heels into Cinnamon's sides. Tails right behind her.

Sonic won the race followed by Dawn. It was hard to tell who got third since when Amy and Tails pulled their horses to a stop it created a cloud of dust. Once the dust had cleared Sonic helped Amy down then Tails. "We're home!" Tails shouted. "Tails, shhh!" Amy said. "Everyone is already asleep." Amy said. Just then Queen Emily and Allena rushed out the front doors. "Amy! Dawn! You're back!" Emily cried as she hugged her two daughters. Allena did the same with Sonic and Tails. "Mom, you're chocking me." Tails said. Allena smiled and let go of Tails. "I'm so glad to have you all back." Allena said. Emily looked at the book Dawn was holding. "Is that the wedding dress and suit?" She asked. Dawn nodded. "Yup, and let me tell you Amy looks amazing in her dress." "What about Sonic?" Allena asked. Dawn shrugged. "He looked good to." She said. Tails yawned. "Can I go to bed now?" Tails asked. Allena nodded. "Of course. You all must be tired." Allena and Emily say that they would take the horses back to their stalls. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Dawn went into palace and into their rooms. Amy sat down on her bed and took out the key. She looked at it and turned over and over in her hand. What did her father wanted her to find out?

Friday 8:26 a.m. Fire Kingdom.

Queen Emily woke everyone up. When they got downstairs every room was decorated in pink, blue, and gold. Amy smiled. "Mom, the palaces looks great!" Amy shouted. Sonic shook his head. "Not great, prefect." He said with a smile. "Alright. We all know that they all did an amazing job but can we please go and eat now?" Dawn complained. Emily rolled her eyes. "Alright dear." She said. They walk into the dining hall and sat down and began to eat. "So Amy I saw your dress and I have to say that it's very beautiful." Emily said. "Thanks mom." Amy said as she ate. Allena turned towards Sonic. "And that suit that Rouge made you would make look amazing as well Sonic." Allena said. Suddenly Amy remembered something. "Mom, can I speak to you in private for a second?" Amy asked. Emily nodded. "Of course Amy." She said and got up and walked out of the room. Amy followed. They pushed open the dining room's doors and stepped out into the hallway. "What did you want to talk about?" Her mother asked. Amy took a deep breath and took out the key and showed it to her mother. "Mom, when I was staying at the Night Kingdom Shadow said that Lightning was acting weird so Sonic, Shadow, and me went to see what was wrong. Lightning kept on stomping on the hay so I told Sonic that maybe something was in the hay. Sonic looked through it and found this key and this note was attached to it." Amy took the card out of pocket and showed it to Emily. Emily took both the key and the card and stared. "Shadow said that his father was close friends with dad so he must have given this key to Shadow's father before he died. Shadow also said that his father probably dropped it in there and forgot about it and that's how it ended up in there." Emily continued to stare. "So mom, what is dad talking about?" Amy asked. Tears swelled up in her mother's eyes. "Amy, this key goes to a chest your father has. It contains a…secret." "Another secret? Haven't you already lied enough to me?" Amy asked. Emily shook her head. "Amy, you're…special. Different. When you were born I knew something was off about you." Emily said. "Mom, where's my father's chest?" Amy demanded. Emily sighed. "It is in this kingdom actually." Emily said. Amy's eyes brighten. "Where?!" Emily turned. "Follow me." She said.


	23. Ice And Fire

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Friday 10:48 a.m. Fire Kingdom.

Emily led Amy to the library. "What are we doing here?" Amy asked. Emily didn't answer and moved to a row of books. She tapped lightly on it and bookcase moved aside to reveal a hidden room. "Whoa." Amy said. Emily nodded towards her. "Come on. We better get going before anyone notices we're gone." Emily said before disappearing into the room. Amy followed with the key in one hand. The room was dark and damp. Emily took out a box of matches and lit a candle. Her mother had been here before. The room was empty except for a table with a small, brown chest on top of it. Emily pointed at it. "That's your father's chest." Amy stepped forward and put the key in the lock she was about the turn it but her mother stopped her. "Amy, in this box is a great secret. One that I'm not sure you'll be able to handle." Amy pushed her mother's hand away. "Whatever it is, I'm ready." Emily just nodded and stepped back. Amy slowly turned the key and lock dropped off the chest. She then opened it. Inside were a bunch of scrolls. Amy picked one up at random and opened it. It said:

**My wife had given birth to girl. I thought she was the one but then Emily gave birth to another girl. This isn't making my job easier. I need to know who was the one but I couldn't tell which. My oldest daughter, Dawn is gently and sweet but so is my younger daughter Amy. I need to figure it out and soon. There isn't much time left.**

**James Rose **

Amy felt weak. What was her father talking about? "Mom, what is he talking about?" Amy asked. Emily just shook her head sadly. Amy put down that scroll and took another. It said:

**Emily and I finally have figured out who it is. It's Amy. It surprised me at first but then what can you do? The way I figured out was I took both my girls to the pond. I told them to touch the water. When Dawn did nothing happened but when Amy did the water froze. She squealed with excitement. I think she liked her power but I knew I had to keep it away from her till she was older. After I had her memory of that day erased I turned to my friend King Jules of the Fire Kingdom. If my daughter has the power of ice then the most logical place to look for the one who can control fire is in the Fire Kingdom but King Jules had the same problem. He had two sons but he say in two days he would know. I hope his right.**

I looked up and my mother. "Mom, what does he mean that I have the power of ice? I don't remember going to a pond." Emily sighed softly. "Amy, long ago when your father was just your age he was given a prophecy. One that would save this world from the darkness." "What?! What darkness? The kingdoms were always at peace." Amy said. Emily shook her head. "Let me finish. The prophecy said that a rose who can control ice will help her love control his flame that will save us all." Amy gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So…I can control ice?" Amy asked. Emily nodded. "Yes and Sonic is the one who can control fire." She said. "Sonic?" Amy whispered. Emily nodded. "Why didn't you tell any of us before?!" Amy demanded. Emily's eyes dropped. "We thought that you were too young to holding this much power so we kept you out of it as long as we can. Then they attacked. The darkness came and everyone went to fight it including your father. That's…that's how he died." "But the book in Shadow's library said…" Amy began. "Only a cover up story." Emily said. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Sonic, Dawn, Tails, and Allena walking into the room. Sonic rushed forwards and hugged Amy. "It's going to be alright Amy." He whispered. "You know?" She asked. "Everyone does apparently." Sonic said as he glared angrily at Tails and his mom. Dawn sighed. "Sis, don't get anger mom because…I knew too." "What?!" Amy shouted as she pushed Sonic away from her and faced Dawn. "What else have you been keeping from me?!" Amy shouted and raced out the room and into her room. She slammed door shut and cried into her pillow. She was tired of people lying to her. She tried of the secrets. She just wanted a normal life.

She heard her door open and close. "Go away! I don't want you here!" She shouted without looking up. The person came closer till he was right beside her. Amy didn't even turn to look at the person. "Ames, it's me." He whispered. Amy looked up to see Prince Sonic standing beside her. "I came to see if you were okay but I guess you don't want me here." He said and turned to walk away. Amy grabbed him. "No!" She cried out. "But I thought you say you didn't want me here?" Sonic said. "I didn't mean it. I thought you were Dawn or my mom." Amy said softly. Sonic picked her up bridal style and sat on her bed with her on his lap. He cradled her as if she was a baby. "Ames, when you left I knew you were going to ask you mom about the key so I decided to see if my mom knew anything about it. As soon as I told her they all gasped. Turns out that you can control ice and I…can control fire and all of them knew. Allena, Emily, Dawn, even Tails. I wouldn't be surprised if my father knew either." Amy nodded. "Why do they have to lie to us?" She asked. Sonic sighed. "I wish I knew."


	24. Father!

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

Amy and Sonic sat in Amy's room for about two hours just talking but about good times before any of this had happened. Suddenly this bright light came out of nowhere. Amy grabbed Sonic in fear. "What's going on?!" She yelped. Sonic's eyes widened. "I…I don't know." He said. Soon the light faded and in its place was a hedgehog. He was a purple hedgehog in knight's armor. "Who…who are you?" Amy asked as she and Sonic got up from the bed. The purple hedgehog didn't even look solid. He looked like a ghost almost. "My sweet daughter, don't you remember your own father?" He asked and he took off his helmet. Amy gasped. "Dad?!" Amy shouted. Just then Queen Emily, Queen Allena, Dawn, and Tails ran into the room. "What's going on?" Allena asked. "Yea, we heard Amy shout and game to see what is was." Dawn said. She then turned and saw King James. "Dad?" Dawn said in disbelief. James smiled. "Hello Dawn." He said. Dawn ran over and hugged him. Apparently you could touch him even though he is a ghost. Emily gasped. "I can't believe it's you." She whispered. James laughed. "Yes my love, it is good to see you too." He said. Amy felt tears come to her eyes. "Dad!" She shouted again and raced over to give her father hug. While they were doing that Sonic walked over to Tails and Allena. "Okay I am really confused right now." Sonic said. "Is that really Amy's father?" Sonic asked. Allena nodded. "He must have came back when we heard that you two have figured out that you have powers." Allena said.  
James then pull Dawn and Amy off of him and turned to Emily. "Emily, the darkness is getting stronger. Soon they will break through the spiritual world and come to the mortal world." Emily placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh no! What should we do?!" She cried. "Call the kingdoms together. Tell our friends to tell their kids the truth." "Is it a good idea?" Allena asked. James sighed. "No, but what else can we do. Now I must go." James turned to Amy. He put both her cheeks in his hands. "My daughter, you must be strong." "But father, I don't think I can do this." Amy said with tears. James smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way and you have your friends and family to help you too." James said as he turned to look at Tails, Dawn, and Sonic. Amy smiled and nodded. "Alright dad." James walked over to Sonic and laid a hand on his shoulder. "My boy, you have grown since I last saw you with your father. Now I want you to do me a favor." James said. "What is it sir?" Sonic asked. "I want you to protect my daughter. She tends to walk straight into trouble without realizing it." James said with an amusing glare at Amy. Amy rolled her eyes. "Your father also wanted me to give you a massage for you." He said to Sonic. "What?" Sonic asked. "He said that the reason that he isn't home most of the time is because he out there protecting you. He helps us fight the darkness that is threating to break through. He wants you to learn your power and control it. Can you do that?" James asked. Sonic dipped his head. "I'll try." He said. "And he won't do it alone." Amy said as she stood beside Sonic. James smiled and nodded. "I must go now. Good luck to you all." Then he vanished.

Dawn and Amy wiped their tears away. Emily came over to Amy. "Now you see that we weren't trying to lie to you or anyone. We were just trying to protect you." Emily said. Amy nods. "I know mother. Thank you but what did father mean by "tell their kids the truth"?" Amy asked. Allena sighed and answered. "You two aren't the only ones with special abilities. One child from each kingdom has a strange power. We all already know who that is of course." "So now we have to go and tell them." Sonic said. Emily nods. "Looks like it." "Then what are we waiting for?!" Lola said as she flew in. "Let's go!" Shouted Max. "How long have you two been there?" Tails demanded. "Long enough to know that Amy and Sonic have powers and we're going to visit other kingdoms!" Lola shouted. Tails sighed and Sonic rolled his eyes. "So now what do we do?" Amy asked. Allena looked at Emily. "Well, you two need to start on your training right away and we need to get a massage out to the other kingdoms too." Emily nodded and left to go make the massages. Sonic raised an eye brow. "Training?" Allena nodded. "Follow me." She said.

Allena took them to her bedroom. She got on her knees and pulled out a box from under her bed. She opened it and inside was tons of books. "Whoa." Amy said as Allena took them out. Allena gave Amy a large, brown book. "This book has everything we know about your powers and how they work. After you understand your powers we'll start your real training." She said and then she walked out leaving Sonic and Amy alone.

Amy picked up the book and sat on the bed with it on her lap. Sonic sat beside her. Amy opened the book to chapter one and began reading.

** Chapter 1- 5 Special Rings**

**It all started long ago in the great kingdoms of Mobius. 5 brothers were supposed to rule this world and protect a great power source from evil. It was extremely powerfully. Each brother wanted its power for themselves. Soon a terrible war broke out. It lasted 50 years. The 5 brothers looked around the battlefield and knew that this war had to end. They all came to an agreement. Each brother would have a fair share of the power. King Dan, the most protective of the 5 brothers got the power of Earth. King Jake got the power of Dark because he was the fastest out of all of them. King Ken got the power of Light because he was the gentlest out of the brothers. King Nick got the power of Fire because he was the most fear. Then the last one, the power of Ice went to King Ben for he was the wisest. For a few years everything was great until the darkness came. The darkness was people who had no souls and they threatened to take over the world. The kings knew they had to destroy it. They combined their powers in their rings and destroyed the darkness and their powers along with it but not fully. The 5 brothers knew the darkness would come back in 50 years but so would the power that will protect this world. They went to the Master Emerald for help because they didn't know what to do. The Emerald told them that the powers will be born into the children in 30 years. That would be enough time for the children to grow up and learn their powers to defeat the darkness for good. It also showed them a prophecy. ****_A rose who can control ice will help her love control his flame that will save us all."_**

Amy looked up. "That's amazing." She said. Sonic nodded. "Keep reading." He said. Amy flipped through the book and stopped at a random page. She began to read again.

**The rings are also what gave the kingdoms their names.**

Amy rolled her eyes. _"Go figure." _She thought. She skipped a few more pages and stopped at chapter 5.

** Chapter 6- Ice Ring- An Unknown Power.**

**The Ice Ring is said to be the strongest out of the 5. The power is still unclear in it but in the wrong hands it can be very deadly.**

Amy and Sonic looked down and saw at the bottom of the page was a picture of the ring. It looked like any other ring.** (It's the kind you wear on your finger.)** It was gold ring with a giant blue jewel on it. "Wow. It looks so pretty." Amy said as she looked at the picture. Sonic smiled. "Not as pretty as you." He said softly. Amy found herself blushing. That's when Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze came in. "Knuckles? Blaze? You're here already?" Amy asked. Blaze nodded. "Our father got us here as quick as he can." Blaze said. Knuckles sighed. "I can't believe this is happening now." He muttered. "Wait. You already know?!" Amy asked. Knuckles nodded. "Once you hit 15 years old your parents can decide to either tell you about your powers or they can wait a little while longer if they want." He said. Amy sighed. "I guess my mom decided to tell me later." Sonic roll his eyes. "Mine too." He said. "Yea. I think you two are the only ones who don't know about the Power Rings." "Yea, even Tails knew and he isn't even 15 yet or the one who is going to control the power!" Sonic shouted. "Calm down. We can hear you all the way downstairs." Tikal said as she walked into the room. Amy stared at her. "How did you get here? Your kingdom is all the way across Mobius." Tikal sighed and looked at Knuckles and Blaze. "They don't know that much do they?" She asked. "Yea, the only thing they know is that they have powers." Blaze said. "We also know where the rings came from." Sonic added. Blaze nods. "That too." Silver walked in. "Hey guys. Long time no see." He said. "Yo Silver." Knuckles said. "Hey Knuckles." Silver said. "Silver, where is Cream?" Tikal asked. "She went to the bathroom. I told her to go before we went through the portal but she…" "PORTAL!" Both Sonic and Amy shouted. Knuckles rubbed his ears. "Yea, a portal. Do you guys know anything?" He asked. Sonic sighed. "Apparently not." He said. Blaze started to walk out. "Come on. We'll explain everything to you and Cream once we get downstairs." She said and walked out. Everyone else followed.


	25. The Fire Ring!

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

When they got downstairs all of the Kings and Queens were talking. Allena and King Henry were explaining everything to Cream and the others were talking quietly among themselves. Cream was the first to spot them. "Guys!" She shouted. She raced over to them. "I can't believe that you are the ones who will save us from the darkness! What is the darkness anyway?" She asked looking up at her father. Henry placed a hand on Cream's shoulder. "We'll tell you in a little while right now we need to talk to Amy and Sonic in private." Henry said. Blaze, Knuckles, Cream, Tikal, and Silver all turned to look at Amy and Sonic. They both shrugged. Tikal's mother led them away and Amy, Sonic, Allena, Emily, and Henry stayed in the throne room. "Alright so how come all of them know and we don't?" Amy asked. Allena sighed. "We just wanted to protect you." Allena said. "What about the others then? Their parents told them when they turned 15!" Sonic protested. "It doesn't matter now. What does matter is to find those rings." Henry said. "You don't even know where the rings are?!" Both Amy and Sonic shouted at once. "Well, we weren't the ones chosen to have the rings. The book said that the one who can control the power of the rings can find them." Amy sighed. "Fine. Where do we start?" She asked. Just then a giant hole opened up in front of the staircase. "What the heck?!" Amy cried. Sonic shoved Amy behind him. Shadow, Rouge, and King Steve, Shadow's father stepped out of the hole. As soon as they did the hole closed behind them. "Shadow? Rouge? What…? How…?" Sonic asked. Amy came out from behind him. "Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded. "Tell you what?" Shadow asked. "You know. The whole Ice and Fire prophecy!" She shouted. "Dear, please calm down. We were all supposed to keep it a secret from you two until further notice." Rouge said. Amy sighed and sat on the steps. "I sick of beening lied at." She said. Emily shook her head. "Amy, I know this is all very confusing but we really need to get started on some stuff." "Like what?" She asked. "We need to find the rings." "How in the world do you expect us to find them?" Sonic asked. "I heard that the ring is hidden in a place that is very dear to that person." Shadow said. "A place very dear to me?" Sonic murmured. He crossed his arms. "I think I know where it is." He finally said. "Where?" Allena asked. "Can I do this by myself?" Sonic asked. Allena raised an eye brow. "Why?" She asked. "I just feel like I need to do this myself." Sonic answered. "But…?" Henry placed a hand on Allena's shoulder. "If the boy wants to do it alone then let him." He said. Allena nodded. "Alright. We'll all be in dining hall if you need us." Allena said to Sonic. Sonic nodded and started walking away. Amy followed him. Emily tried to stop her but Rouge and Shadow stopped her. "Let her do what she needs to do." Shadow said. Emily sighed, turned, and walks into the dining hall with everyone else.

Sonic had walked outside to the courtyard. He didn't know Amy was following him until he heard her footsteps on the path. "Amy?" Sonic asked as he turned around. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You said that we will do everything together. Why aren't we?" She asked. Sonic sighed with a smile. "Alright Ames. Come on." He waited for Amy to catch up before he started walking again. "So where is this place?" Amy asked. "You'll see. I was going to take you to it after the wedding but since I'm going there now I might as well show you now." He said. He then without warning turned off the path and headed into the bushes. "Sonic? Where are you going?" She asked. "Just trust me Ames." He said and ducked inside a hole in the bushes. Amy followed. The branches scratched her as she pushed her way through. Sonic was waiting for her on the other side. He pulled her out of the bush. Amy stood up. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Sometimes those branches can cut you if you're not careful." He said. Amy nodded her head. "I'm fine I think." She said. Sonic nodded and they continued to walk. Her dress and his suit were dirty but they didn't really care now. "We're here." He said. Amy looked around. They were in a small clearing with a few bushes and dogwood trees but there was small creek flowing in front of them. "Cool." Amy said. She walked over to the stream and put her hand in it. The water was cold and clear. "How is this place special?" She asked. "I came here a lot when I was sad or anger. The place just seemed to calm me down." He said. Amy looked around. The place was pretty relaxing and the dogwood trees covered up most of the place so no one could see you down here. "Well, we better find that ring." Amy said. Sonic nodded. They began looking around. After about 15 minutes of looking Sonic and Amy sighed. "We are never going to find it!" Amy cried. Sonic patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Ames. We'll find it." "I hope your right." She said. Sonic went to go and wash the dirty off his hands. Right when he touched the water something began to glow at the bottom of the creek. "What the…?" Amy said. Suddenly the glowing object launched itself out of the water and towards Sonic. "Sonic!" Amy cried. The next thing she knew she saw Sonic on the ground, his eyes closed. The glowing object was nowhere to be found. "Sonic!" Amy cried again. She got up and raced towards him. She tried shaking him awake but he wouldn't move. Amy gently placed his head on her lap. "Please Sonic." She whispered. "Wake up." As if by magic Sonic opened his eyes. "Huh? Amy?" He said as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Sonic!" Amy shouted. She grabbed him in a bear hug. "Whoa! Calm down Amy." Sonic said. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" She shouted angrily. Sonic smiled. "Okay Ames." He said. Then Sonic felt something on his finger. He slowly raised his hand up. On his ring finger was a ring that gold with a red jewel on it. "Is that…?" Amy asked. "I think it is." Sonic said. He stood up. Amy stood up with him. Suddenly he pushed Amy behind him. "Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy asked. "Amy, stay back for just a minute. I want to try something and I don't want you getting hurt." He said. Amy didn't say anything but she took a step back. Sonic clicked his fingers together and a small flame appeared in his hand. Amy gasped. Sonic quickly shoved his hand into the creek and put out the flame. He pulled his hand out and shook it, sending water droplets everywhere. "I won't do that again." He muttered to himself. He turned back towards Amy, who looked as astonished as he did. "We better get back to the palace before…anything else happens." She said. Sonic nods. "Yea. Let's go."

Sonic showed everyone the ring. He tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge. "What the heck?" He said. He tried again and still nothing. Allena shook her head. "Sonic, the ring is a part of you now. There is no way remove it." She said. Sonic sighed. "Great." He muttered. "Well, now that we have the Fire Ring we need to find the others." Tikal's mother said. Everyone nods. "Which ring should we look for next?" Tails asked. "I think we should try for the Ice Ring next since those two are part of the prophecy." Shadow's father said. They all nod. "But how are we going to get there?" Sonic asked. "It takes like half a day to get to the Ice Kingdom." Silver smiled. "By horse." He said. Sonic nodded slowly. "Uhh…yea. How else are we supposed to get there?" He asked. Tikal laughed. "We'll show you." She said. Sonic looked at Amy confused. "What?" He asked. Amy shrugged. King Steve took out a small ball and threw it. It hit the wall and it opened up a hole. "What the h e double hockey sticks is that?!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles smiled. "That, my friend is a portal." He said before jumping in. Everyone followed. Sonic, Amy, Emily, and Tails were the last ones to leave. "Are you sure that's safe?" Amy asked as she looked at the portal. "Trust me you guys. You'll be fine." Tails said. Sonic sighed. "Fine." He grabbed Amy's hand. "You guys ready?" Tails asked. "I don't know." Amy answered. Sonic just shrugged. Tails smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. Tails then pushed Amy and Sonic through the portal. Tails jumped in and Emily followed. They started to fall downward and then everything went black.

**What will happen? Who knows? Find out in: Ice and Fire Season Two- Rings of Destiny.**

**Me- Sorry to leave you all hanging on this but hey. If I had continued then this would have been a very, very long story. I have no idea when I will post season two chapter one. I know. I'm a horrible writer.**


End file.
